The Little Sister
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a story I am writing where the premise and details are collaborated with Paige from ReadmyPaige. Damon and Stefan have a little sister, Emma, who is quite a handful. Damon has to keep a firm hand. Involves Spanking. We do not own Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

A deafening scream woke her up. Emma ran downstairs and found her brother Stefan draining the blood from their father's neck. This time she was the one screaming. Stefan stopped and ran over to his little sister. Luckily he was able to take control of his actions before placing her with the same fate as their father.

"Why did you kill daddy? Why?"

"Emma, it had to be done, it just had to."

Emma looked at her big brother with terror in her eyes. It did not go unnoticed, Stefan felt like a monster.

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt you. You have trust me right now."

"I'm scared."

"I know but we can't stay here. Please, run upstairs and pack all you can in five minutes."

"Stefan, I..."

"Emma, do not fight me on this, it's not safe for us here now. If they find you they will put you in an orphanage. I won't let that happen to you."

180 years later…

"Emma, do not fight me on this! Go upstairs, grab your school books, we are leaving for school in five minutes," ordered Stefan.

"You are not the boss of me!" Emma screamed while stomping her feet.

She ran upstairs but not before throwing a vase from the hallway down on the ground. Thirty seconds later she ran back downstairs with her school books and bag and was heading for the front door.

"You can't leave that vase there, clean it up!"

"NO!"

"Damnit Emma, you are being such a brat. Clean it up!"

"No, I'm not going to and now we're going to be late for school if we don't leave," said Emma mockingly.

"Ugh, you are so lucky Damon is out of town right now," said Stefan.

"Whatever, can we go now?"

Stefan grabbed his car keys and they were off to school. He was really losing his patients with his little sister. It was times like this when Stefan would wish that Damon didn't talk him into just having one disciplinarian for Emma. It had something to do with a too many cooks in the kitchen analogy and because he was the oldest it only made sense that the responsibility was left to him. At least Damon would be back by time they got home from school. The thought of that helped Stefan relax. It wasn't that Emma was a perfect angel around Damon but she did tend to behave a bit more than when he wasn't.

Stefan parks in the school parking lot and notices Elena is waiting for him. He gives her a huge smile and a small wave. Emma gets out of the car and starts to walk off without saying a word to Stefan. He yells out to her.

"Meet me back here right after school!" said Stefan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emma answered.

"I mean it!" Stefan ordered.

Emma didn't respond, she just kept walking as if he didn't exist.

"Honestly, she drives me so crazy sometimes," said Stefan to Elena.

vdvd

It wasn't that Emma hated Stefan but she has always carried a lot of anger towards him. It was he that killed their father and as a result had to go on the run with her brothers living wherever they could until things quieted down in their home town. It was during the time they were on the run when Emma was still human that she got really sick. She caught pneumonia and was close to dying. Damon couldn't bear the thought of losing his baby sister but refused to force a life onto her that she would despise. On her death bed, Damon asked Emma if she wanted to join him as a vampire. She was only 14 and wanted to do so much more before she died. She agreed to be turned and Damon did so as gently as he possibly could. Soon after they separated from Stefan for a number of years; but, Emma and Damon always remained together.

Vdvd

It was three o'clock, school was over and Stefan was waiting for Emma by his car; three fifteen, three thirty and still no sign of his sister. He tried calling her on her cell phone several times but she never answered. He decided to go home thinking she may just have decided to walk home on her own.

Stefan opened the front door to find Damon cleaning up the broken vase.

"What happened this time?" asked Damon when he saw Stefan walk in.

"Just the usual Emma tantrum," answered Stefan.

Damon looked behind Stefan then asked, "Where is that little sister of ours?"

"I was hoping she was here. She never showed up after school and she isn't answering her phone," answered Stefan.

"What! No, she isn't here."

Damon took out his phone immediately and tried to call Emma himself. There was still no answer. He starting to get worried; she never ignored his calls on purpose before.

"Something is wrong. We have to search for her," said Damon.

They started their search in the forest. Three hours of frantic searching passed before Damon finally found Emma. He found her deep, deep in the forest just outside of town. She was sitting in a circle with four others, all holding hands and chanting.

"Emma!" Damon shouted as he quickly made his way to her side. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Damn, chill out! My friends are just helping me get more in touch with nature."

"First of all, change your tone with me right now. Second, you just took off and didn't tell me or Stefan where you were. Third, it looked like you were about to do a lot more than simply be in touch with nature. I know a thing or two about witches. Now say good-bye, we're going home."

"No, I don't want to go yet," said Emma.

"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you," demanded Damon.

He grabbed her hand and she jerked it back. He was about to grab her hand again and the two guys in the group stood up ready to help Emma. She didn't want any harm done to Damon nor to her new friends.

"Shane, Jazz, its okay I promise," said Emma. "I'll talk to you later."

She then left with Damon willingly. They didn't speak a word until they reached home. Damon called Stefan right away and told him that he found Emma and that she was home with him and safe. He hung up the phone then looked at Emma.

"I am very, very upset with you right now. Go up to your room and wait for me," Damon ordered.

Emma gave her big brother a pouty look then stomped off to her room. Damon paced back and forth until he was able to calm himself. Once he was in control of his anger he walked upstairs to properly deal with his rebellious and disobedient little sister.


	2. Paying the Price chapter 2

Paying the Price

As Damon paced downstairs, Emma was pacing upstairs. Barely a month had passed when she had gotten in trouble for taking off without telling anyone. She was grounded for a two weeks; she wasn't allowed to have her cell phone nor hang out with her friends. It was school and home and that was it. Emma couldn't help but have a very distinct feeling that her big brother was going to take harsher measures. It wouldn't be the first time. Emma thought about the last time she had gotten in deep trouble. Damon gave her a spanking that she felt for several days, Emma began to panic.

"Maybe if I give Damon some space for awhile he'll really calm down and just ground me…I have to get out of here," Emma thought to herself.

Emma quietly opened her door and she saw Damon walking up the stairs but then turn back around as if to get something. Once he was in the other room she made her move. The only thing she could think about was to avoid being spanked. She made it downstairs and hid behind some nearby furniture until she felt it was clear for her to make her move and run out the front door. She found her moment, Damon was walking back upstairs and this time he had a thick wooden hairbrush in his hand. Her eyes widened at the site of the brush. She looked at the door and made her move. She made it out the door and as far as the driveway when BANG, she literally ran right into Stefan. She wasn't paying attention and now she was going to really pay the price. He grabbed her and carried her back in the house. Emma kicked and screamed. Stefan had to cover her mouth with his hand so not to alert any neighbors.

Damon ran to the front door as soon as he noticed Emma wasn't in her room. He stopped once he saw Stefan carrying her in. He had calmed down; but now that his little sister tried to runaway, he was furious. He took Emma from Stefan and carried her to the front room. In vampire speed he made his way to the couch, sat down, left Emma standing momentarily, pulled her jeans and panties all the way down to her ankles.

vdvd

He did this part quickly to avoid getting too good of a look at his sister's body. She may have only been 14 when she was turned but it was old enough for her body to start showing real signs of womanhood. She had the beginning of curves in all the right places. Many said they could see both Stefan and Damon's best features feminized and put onto her face. She had high cheek bones, full lips, long brown hair, the perfect cute button nose and big blue eyes. She had the face and body of an angel but the attitude of the devil. H

vdvd

Damon pulled his little sister over his lap and immediately began spanking her for three minutes straight using just his hand. Once he stopped he left her in position and gave her a small lecture.

"I can't believe you tried to run. You no better than that little girl, you are to never, ever do that again. Now I'm going to spank you for cutting school and hanging out with black magic witches whom I specifically told you just last week that you were not allowed to do," said Damon.

Stefan was sitting opposite of the couch of Damon and Emma. He was enjoying every bit of what he was seeing. He felt she deserved every bit of it and didn't feel any sympathy for her. Damon picked up the wooden hair brush and began to spank Emma with it. She screamed, kicked, wiggled and cried.

"I am so sorry. I'll never runaway again and I'll stop hanging out with the witches. I promise, I promise. Please Damon, please stop," Emma begged.

Damon gave Emma about 20 more smacks with the brush before he stopped. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He quickly lifted her and just pulled up her panties as he knew her jeans would be much too tight on her freshly spanked bottom. Her panties were in the style of boy shorts and with her longish baby doll top it almost looked like it was meant to be worn the way it was. She sat on Damon's lap, kicked off her shoes and took her jeans all the way off. She then cuddled closely into her brother's arms. She then began to do something that gave her a lot of comfort; she began to suck her thumb. It was a habit she picked up the very night she found Stefan as a vampire and draining the life out of their father. She only sucked her thumb as a result to extreme stress or after a good sound spanking. Damon cuddled with Emma until she settled down. Once she stopped crying he lifted her away from his chest, she still had her thumb in her mouth. He gently pulled on her hand and held it as he gave her direct eye contact.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you but you really didn't leave me much choice did you?" asked Damon.

Emma shook her head no. He then gave her a sympathetic smile then kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't you change into something comfortable then I want you to call the homework hotline and do whatever school assignments you have to do, Okay?"

"Okay," (sniffle, sniffle) answered Emma.

"Good girl, okay, off you go."

Emma gave Damon a quick hug then grabbed her jeans and shoes and sped upstairs to her room. Damon noticed the huge grin on Stefan's face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy because that little sister of ours got exactly what she deserved. I swear she can be such a brat!" said Stefan.

"You're not exactly always the best behaved either you know. In fact, knock that smile off of your face or I just may decide to use this brush on you next," threatened Damon.

Stefan laughed as he thought Damon had to of been joking. He looked at his face and it looked deadly serious. He stopped laughing, cleared his throat and immediately ran up to his room. He had no intention on testing his brother.

Left alone downstairs, Stefan's reaction to his threat, left Damon with a big smile on his face. He poured himself a glass of bourbon. It felt good to know that if needed he could straighten out his little brother as well.


	3. Damon, May I? Chapter 3

a/n: In this story, The Little Sister, we have Elena and Jeremy with parents. Their parents are Jenna and Alaric.

Damon, May I?

It was around six o'clock in the evening when there was a knock on the door. Emma was upstairs in her room, laying on her stomach and working on her homework. Damon answered the door to find Jeremy on the other side.

"Hi, umm, I, (clears his throat) I brought Emma some notes from biology. There is a quiz tomorrow so I thought she could use them," said Jeremy nervously as he found Emma's oldest brother very intimidating.

Damon didn't say a word to Jeremy; he just looked at him with a smirk on his face then stepped back a foot and called up to the second floor.

"Oh Emma, there is someone at the door for you."

Emma couldn't imagine who it would be at the door. She threw on a black short cotton mini skirt that was covered up primarily from her navy blue colored, baby doll top. She slipped it on very carefully over her bruised bottom and walked downstairs at human speed as she didn't know who was at the door. It was the first time she saw Damon since her spanking. He was standing at the door but met her in the hallway before she made it further to the door. He bent down to her height and gave her an Eskimo kiss then told her that he loved her. She told him that she loved him too then he smiled at her and went back to what he was doing before there was a knock on the door. Emma turned around the corner and saw Jeremy standing there.

"Hi Jeremy, what's up?" asked Emma.

"Well, I noticed you weren't in school. Umm, I hope you're feeling okay."

"Ohh, umm, ya, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good, good. Well, I thought maybe you would want to look at the notes for biology class. Mr. Monroe told us today that we're going to have a quiz on it tomorrow; particularly on the identity of a cell's make-up."

"That was so sweet of you, thank you."

"Oh, sure, it was no problem. I just know for me, I am having a really hard time with it and if I missed a day I would be really lost."

"Actually, I'm getting an A in that class; it's one of my favorite subjects," said Emma.

"Really, do you think maybe we could actually study for the quiz together? Well, if you're feeling up to it you know," asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, I would love to; but, let me ask my brother. Hold on, okay?"

Emma left Jeremy at the door and went to find Damon. He was in the front living room reading a book.

"Umm, Damon," Emma said softly, "May I please help Jeremy study for biology?"

He thought about it for a moment. "That's fine but study at the kitchen table so I can keep an eye on you two."

"No problem, thanks!"

Emma quickly made her way to the front door and told Jeremy that they could study together. She guided him to the kitchen table then ran upstairs to gather all of her school supplies that she would need. She made her way downstairs and suddenly thought about how she was going to get away with sitting without fidgeting like crazy. She told herself she would just do her best she could. She pulled out the kitchen chair next to Jeremy and easily sat down. He was too lost in her big blue eyes to take much notice to how cautiously she sat down. She found herself looking into his doe brown eyes and was about to just kiss him when Stefan walked in.

"Soooo, what are you two doing?" asked Stefan.

"I'm just helping Jeremy with biology," Emma rolled her eyes, "do you need something?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, then do you think you could leave us alone?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ugh! DAMON!" Emma yelled.

Damon was in the kitchen shortly to find out what the problem was.

"Stefan is bothering us. Can you please make him go away?" whined Emma

"Can't you two seriously EVER just get along?" asked Damon in frustration. "Stefan, please stop bugging our sister and just go do your own homework. Go see Elena. Go do something, just don't bother Emma and Jeremy, okay?"

"Damn, why do you always take her side? You are such an ass!" Stefan shouted.

"Excuse me, but I do not always take her side and I know exactly how you are. You are always teasing Emma every chance you get or doing something to just frustrate her," Damon turned his attention from Stefan onto Emma. "Emma, why don't you two study at Jeremy's house; but, you have to be back no later than 9:30 and I will ask Alaric if you two were studying so no messing around, understand?"

"Yes, I promise," answered Emma.

Jeremy and Emma gathered their books and then walked to Jeremy's house to study.

vdvd

"Stefan, you know honestly I am getting really tired of you constantly pestering Emma. It's almost as if you're trying to get her in trouble. Then calling me an ass is absolutely not acceptable. I may not be your father but I am your older brother and guardian. You couldn't make it on your own remember? Your hot headiness kept getting you in trouble and it still is. Go to your room and don't come back down until you can be a lot nicer to both me and Emma."

"No way, I'm going out and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Stefan stated.

Stefan tried to leave out the front door but was instantly stopped by his brother. Damon threw his little brother over his shoulder and quickly made his way upstairs. It happened so fast Stefan didn't have time to react. Before Stefan knew it he was in his room and Damon had him over his knee and was being spanked. Damon was only using his hand and he still had his jeans on but with Damon's strength, it still hurt a great deal.

"Okay, so you _can_ stop me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop!" Stefan pleaded.

Damon continued to spank Stefan for another minute before he stopped and lifted him off of his lap. He looked at his little brother directly in his eyes and noticed Stefan crying.

"You have been testing me all evening and I have had enough. Stay in your room until you can decide that you're going to be nicer. I mean it," ordered Stefan.

Damon left the room and Stefan found himself speechless. He couldn't believe how much his bottom was stinging. He then felt a lot of compassion for Emma. She got the brush and on her bare bottom He didn't have to be in his room long, he felt bad for the way he was acting towards his siblings. He walked out of his room and found Damon sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand and looking very frustrated.

"Umm, Damon?"

Damon looked up at Stefan, "Yes?" he answered.

"I'm really truly sorry for the way I was acting. I guess I just never stopped being jealous over Emma and the fact that she gets more attention because she is the only girl and the baby of the family. I know it's ridiculous. I promise I'm going to work much harder on getting over it."

"Good because honestly, taking care of Emma is a full-time job on its own and I really rather not have to constantly be in charge of both of you."

"Ya, I think I prefer that too. Okay, well, sorry again. I actually do have some homework so I need to start but, I just wanted to say sorry and I hope we're cool again."

Damon stood up and gave Stefan a hug. "We're cool, no worries. Now go do your homework," said Damon with his signature charming smile.

Stefan smiled back then ran upstairs and got started on his homework.

Vdvd

Emma walked in the house fifteen minutes before curfew.

"You're early, good girl," said Damon pleased.

"Ya, well, I have no desire to get in trouble again," Emma replied. "I'm just going to watch TV in my room, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Good-night baby."

"Good-night."

Emma walked upstairs and passed Stefan's room on the way to hers. Stefan called out her name.

"What do you want?" Emma replied with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Stefan stuck his head outside his bedroom door so he could properly apologize to his sister.

"I don't blame you for being annoyed with me. I just want to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and I hope you can forgive me," said Stefan.

Emma couldn't help but notice that he really did look sincere. She gave him a big smile then stepped closer to give him a hug. He hugged her back. It just may be the beginning of a better relationship. Of course, only time would tell.

vdvd

It was six thirty in the morning when Stefan's cell phone rang; it was his best friend.

"Lexi, hey, what's up?" asked Stefan.

"I need your and Damon's help. I started seeing this guy a couple of weeks ago. At first he was really cool but then he started becoming really possessive of me. I want to break up with him but I'm scared."

"You're the queen of kick ass, what do you have to be scared of?" Stefan asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please don't get mad at me."

"I'm not going to get mad, just tell me."

"He's a werewolf. I'm afraid he may attack me if I break up with him and I don't have backup here with me."

"Damn. Okay, let me talk to Damon and I'll call you right back."

Stefan hung up his phone and quickly made his way to Damon's room and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered Damon. What are you doing up so early?"

"Lexi just called me and she needs our help."

Stefan explained the situation to Damon.

"Okay, we should leave right away. It'll take us a day just to fly there. Let Lexi know we're on our way. I'll call Alaric now and ask if Emma can stay with them while we're out of town."

vdvd

"Good morning," Alaric said as he answered his phone.

"Morning Ric, its Damon, I have a big favor to ask….."


	4. Staying with the Gilberts Chap 4

Staying with the Gilberts

"Good morning," Alaric said as he answered his phone.

"Morning Ric, its Damon, I have a big favor to ask."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"An old friend of ours is in a bit of trouble and she needs back up from me and Stefan. Do you think you and Jenna could take Emma in while we're away? We could be gone up to a week."

"We would love to have Emma stay with us. She's a real sweetheart."

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, most of the time she is but fair warning, don't let your guard down too much, she can be a real wild one if the wind blows east."

"Well, Elena and Jeremy can be the same way so I'm sure we can handle it."

vdvd

Emma was standing with Jeremy as they waited for Alaric to finish up in his classroom and give them a ride home. She was surfing the internet on her smart phone.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, JERMEY! Guess who is coming HERE in concert THIS THURSDAY!"

"I seriously have no idea, just tell me," said Jeremy as he laughed at Emma's boisterous show of excitement.

"Three Days Grace, 30 Seconds to Mars, Breaking Benjamin AND my all time FAVORITE of favorite bands…SIMPLE PLAN! I love them! We so have to go!"

"Wow, they are all my favorite too but didn't you say it's Thursday night?"

"Yeahhh..ohhh, yeah, a school night. Hummm, well, there are such things as miracles right (hee hee), it can't hurt to at least ask," said Emma.

vdvd

"Hi big brother how was the flight?" asked Emma.

"Just fine, what do you need?" asked Damon.

"Why can't I just be calling to say hi? Why do you _assume_ I need something?"

"Sorry…hi."

"Hi…Ummm, okay, there is a little something I would love to do this Thursday."

"And what is that dear baby sister?" asked Damon in a monotone voice.

"Four of my favorite bands are playing in concert and I was _wondering_ if I could go."

"Well, that would all depend on what night they are playing?"

"It's this Thursday night," answered Emma very softly.

"Thursday? Emma, that's a school night. I'm sorry but the answer is no."

"Daaammmon PLLeeaaaaaaasse."

"Emma, please be a good girl, stop whining and except that the answer is no."

"Fine," Emma replied quietly with a pout that could be felt even through the phone.

"Okay, good girl. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

"K….bye."

"Bye bye"

vdvd

As Emma was on the phone with Damon, Alaric walked out of the school. Jeremy decided to take the opportunity to ask his father about the concert. He told Jeremy no as well due to the fact it was on a school night. Jeremy was standing by the car waiting for Emma. He had a very disappointed look on his face as did she.

"I take it you got shot down as well," asked Emma.

"Yeah, all because it's on a school night," pouted Jeremy.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Emma whispered to Jeremy before drawing her attention to Alaric. "Hi Mr. Gilbert, how was your day?"

"It was just fine, thank you."

vdvd

Alaric, Jeremy and Emma walked through the front door of the Gilberts house. Alaric threw his car keys and messenger bag full of his student's homework assignments down by the door. They could all hear Elena getting in trouble.

"Why don't you two just go upstairs and I'll call you down when dinner is ready okay?"

"Sure dad."

Emma and Jeremy ran upstairs to Jeremy's room to study and to think of a plan to go to the concert.

Vdvd

Alaric walked into the living room to see his daughter over his wife's lap. She was getting her sweet, young, bare bottom spanked with a wooden spoon. He just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting to find out what she did.

"Oww oww, mommy please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Elena pleaded as she kicked her legs and squirmed everywhere trying to get away from the evil wooden spoon.

"Elena, stop fidgeting, you're only making it worse on yourself!" said Jenna.

Jenna spanked her for another moment before she noticed her husband was standing behind the couch. She stopped, kept Elena's panties down and helped her up onto her lap. She then hugged her close.

"Elena, now tell me why I just spanked you."

"Because, (sniffle, sniffle, sniffle) because I was talking back, (sniffle), I'm sorry mommy."

"I know baby, but do you remember the last time you talked back? Do you remember what daddy said?"

Elena noticed her father in the room and remembered very well what he told her. She immediately clings onto her mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Mom please, please don't let daddy spank me too! I'll be a good girl."

Jenna took Elena's face into her hands and spoke to her softly.

"Elena, daddy gave you fair warning. Now, I'm sure since I did spank you already his spanking won't be as long but he did tell you that if you talked back to either one of us that he would spank you. Daddy is a man of his word, do you understand?"

Elena could not answer, she just started crying harder. Alaric sighed then moved over in front of the couch then lifted his daughter up and then sat down on the love seat next to the couch and placed her on his lap. He hugged her for a moment until she calmed down enough to listen. Once her crying began to subside he pulled her off of his chest and gave her direct eye contact.

"Baby, tell me what I said just two weeks ago when you were talking back to your mother?"

"You told me, (sniffle) that if I talked back again you would spank me…but, dadddyyy, mom already spanked me and she used the spoon. Please daddy, please don't spank me too!"

"Elena, maybe this will help you to remember to not be disrespectful."

Alaric positioned his little girl over his lap and without hesitation flipped her skirt up. Her bottom was pretty red from the spanking she just finished receiving from her mother. He knew he just needed to spank her enough to get the point across that he always keeps his word. He gave her a good 25 smacks on her tender bottom with just his hand. He then pulled her panties up, flipped her skirt back down then placed her back in the sitting position on his lap and just held her until she stopped crying. While he was holding her Jenna got up from the couch and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, I'm going to finish dinner now. It should be ready in about 30 minutes."

Vdvd

"Wow that is a really long spanking. I wonder what my sister could have possibly done to deserve that," stated Jeremy to Emma.

"Oh, first your mom spanked her for talking back and then your dad spanked her because of the warning he gave her like two weeks ago."

"How can you possibly know that? You have been sitting next to me the whole time."

"It's the beauty of supersonic vampire hearing. I can hear perfectly up to a mile or two."

Jeremy laughed, "Well, good thing to remember if I ever decide to throw you a surprise party or something."

Emma laughed with him. She then brought their attention back to their plan for seeing the concert.

"Okay, the library stays open until eleven at night. The concert will be over by ten. Just to be safe though we should leave around nine forty-five, we'll miss like two songs but if we don't want to get caught then it's worth it."

"Sounds good but why would it be okay to be at the library really late on a school night and not a concert?"

"Because at a library we're doing something with our brains and parents and big brothers somehow justify that as being okay. I don't know. I can't explain why grown-ups do what they do," scoffed Emma.

"What about our clothes? Do we just go to the concert in our school clothes?" asked Jeremy.

"No, we definitely want to dress up a bit. We just have to bring a change of clothes in our backpacks and change really fast in the library bathroom before the bus is scheduled to arrive."

"Why do I have the feeling that you have done this before?"

"Three times."

"Did you get away with it each time?"

"Just twice, I got caught the last time but it's because I didn't plan it out well enough."

"Okay, I believe you. Did you get grounded for like a month?"

"Grounded? I wish. I rarely get grounded. Most of the time I get in trouble Damon just wants to get it over with."

"Oh, kind of like how my parents do it?"

"Yep, exactly like that."

vdvd

It's Thursday afternoon and the last school bell just rang. Jeremy and Emma met up in front of the school, both excited and a bit nervous about the concert. Excited to see the concert but nervous as to whether or not they will get away with watching it and not getting caught. Alaric just walked out of his classroom and meets Jeremy and Emma in front of his car. As they are driving home Jeremy (very nervously) sets the plan in action.

"Oh hey dad, Emma and I have a big project due on Monday in world history. Would it be okay if we worked on the project tonight at the library so we won't have to do much of it over the weekend?"

"Mmmm, sure, I guess so. What time do you want to go?" asked Alaric.

"Can we go around five?" asked Jeremy not wanting to make anything look obvious.

"Five. Sure, I can do that," answered his father with a sweet smile.

Alaric's sweet smile only made Jeremy and Emma feel guilty but they had to overlook it. They were on a mission to see their favorite band.

"How late do you two plan on staying?"

"Well, Mr. Gilbert, if it's okay, we were hoping we could stay until closing. Our goal is to actually have the project totally finished by tonight," fibbed Emma.

"Closing? The library doesn't close until something like eleven. I don't know kids, that's a bit late."

"Oh please…" they both plead in unison.

Alaric looked over at Emma and then looked in is rear view mirror at Jeremy. They were both giving him the sad puppy dog look.

"Okay you two (he laughed), that's just not fair. How am I supposed to say no to two adorable sad faces like that?"

"Does that mean yes?" asked Emma with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, it means yes."

"Thank you Mr. Gilbert"

"Yeah, thank you dad."

Vdvd

It's nine forty-five and both Jeremy and Emma are walking out of the concert. He's wearing a pair of perfect fitting Lucky jeans, a white long sleeve button down collared shirt, a nice charcoal colored jacket and black dress shoes. Emma is wearing a short white ruffled skirt, a white halter top with a big black belt, a short waist leather jacket and black thigh highs with black Mary Jane shoes. She could pass for about sixteen instead of fourteen.

The two teenagers are happily walking to the bus stop, blissfully unaware of anyone around them. They are only inches away from the bus stop when they hear a serine go off for a quick second. It was enough to get their attention. They both turn around and suddenly lose their smiles, it's the sheriff. During the week curfew is nine o'clock for anyone under 18.

Vdvd

Its ten fifteen and Alaric and Jenna hear a knock on their door.

"Who could that be this late?" asked Alaric.

"Oh my gosh! The kids, they could be hurt!" Jenna panicked like many mothers would.

"Okay hon, let's not jump to conclusions. Let me find out who it is."

Alaric opened the door to find the sheriff with both Jeremy and Emma by her side.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert. I'm afraid I found these two walking around downtown after curfew. I just wanted to make sure they got home safe."

"Thank you very much Sheriff. I am sorry to say that I thought these two were at the library. Believe me, it won't happen again," said Alaric with a bit of a glare at the kids.

Jeremy and Emma walk in and the sheriff goes on her way. Alaric shuts the door and shakes his head. Jenna quickly walks in to see what the situation was.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jenna.

"Not really," answered Alaric, "these two were spotted walking downtown and picked up by the sheriff."

"Why? What were you two doing down there?" asked Jeremy's mother.

Emma and Jeremy looked at each other and decided there really was no point in continuing the lie.

"We were at a concert…" Emma answered quietly and with her head down.

"A concert, the same concert you asked my permission to go to the other day Jeremy and I said no?"

"Yes Sir."

"That's it. Jeremy go to your room and Emma you go to our room. Both of you stay put and wait for me!" demanded Alaric.

Both Emma and Jeremy obey right away and slowly walk up the stairs. Alaric is furious and walks to the kitchen with Jenna following. He runs his fingers through his hair and holds his hands on top of his head until he calms down enough to properly deal with two disobedient teenagers.


	5. Spanking for Two Chap 5

Both Emma and Jeremy obey right away and slowly walk up the stairs. Alaric is furious and walks to the kitchen with Jenna following. He runs his fingers through his hair and holds his hands on top of his head until he calms down enough to properly deal with two disobedient teenagers.

Spanking for Two

"Ric, what do you have in mind? It's so late," asked Jenna.

Alaric looked at his watch, it was ten thirty and Elena had already been asleep for about an hour. She was a light sleeper and he didn't want to wake her.

"I think because Elena is sleeping I'm going to have to spank those two upstairs tomorrow morning,"

"That certainly sounds reasonable. What about Damon? Maybe you should have Emma at least call him and let him know what is going on," suggested Jenna.

"I agree," said Alaric as he headed upstairs.

He visited Jeremy first. He knocked then walked in without waiting for an invitation. Jeremy was sitting on his bed, just waiting.

"Jeremy, I am very disappointed in you right now. I trusted you to always be honest with me and tonight you broke that trust. Now, your sister is asleep and I don't want to wake her up. I'm going to spank you in the morning before school."

Jeremy couldn't stand the thought of having to wait all night knowing that he would be spanked first thing. With teary eyes he begged his father.

"Dad, please, can't you take me in the garage or in the car? Please! Please don't make me wait until morning!"

"I think now especially I'm going to wait until morning. I think taking the night to think about your actions will actually make the spanking that much more effective."

"Dad, I…."

"Not another word, I mean it! Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Alaric closed his son's bedroom door behind him as he heard him begin to cry. He then took a deep breath. Even as upset as he was at his son, he never could stand hearing him cry. He walked to his bedroom and took another deep breath. He wasn't crazy about having to discipline someone else's child either. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," answered Emma very softly.

Alaric walked in and sat down next to Emma. He had never had to punish a child that wasn't his and couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, Em, you already know I am very disappointed in your actions tonight. You and Jeremy purposely deceived me and Damon. It's going to take a while for you to gain our trust back."

Emma felt horrible. She never thought it through to the point of totally losing trust from Alaric and her brother. She had the greatest time at the concert but was this price worth it she thought to herself. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Ric, I am so sorry. I really blew it. I was only focused on seeing my favorite band. I didn't think about anything else…or anyone," cried Emma.

"Well, regardless, you both did what you did and now you need to deal with the consequences. Before I decide on anything else I think we need to call Damon and let him know what happened."

vvv

With tear filled eyes she quivery said okay and called her brother.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Damon asked the second he answered the phone.

"Yes, but, I…I have something I have to tell you," said Emma before she began to cry.

Damon got really nervous and couldn't help but think the worst.

"Are you okay? Are the Gilbert's okay!"

"Yes, everyone is good. It's something I did."

"Damnit, Emma Nicole Salvatore, what did you do?"

"I lied to Ric. I told him that Jeremy and I were going to study at the library but instead we went to the concert."

"The concert that I told you that you couldn't go to?"

Emma sobbed, "yyeesss."

"Damnit! Little girl, you are in deep, deep, DEEP trouble! Put Ric on the phone," ordered Damon.

Emma handed the phone to Alaric.

"Hello,"

"Ric, I am really sorry for Emma's behavior, she is in really big trouble when I get home."

"Do you have a clearer idea yet as when that may be?"

"It could be another three or four days. You do know that you have my blessing to discipline Emma however you plan on disciplining Jeremy, right?"

"Yes, I had a pretty good idea but wanted to hear it from you first."

"Okay, well, you have my blessing. Regardless, she still has to also deal with me when I get home as well."

"Alright, do you want to tell her or shall I? asked Alaric.

"I'll tell her. Thank you Ric for everything."

"It's fine, teenagers are teenagers," said Alaric as he handed the phone back to Emma.

"Hi.."

"Emma, this is what is going to happen. Ric is going punish you however he decides. When I get home you are then going to get a good hard spanking from me," said Damon.

Emma couldn't properly answer, she just cried.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. You obey Ric and you do NOT misbehave in any shape or form from this second on, do you understand me!"

"Yes," Emma managed to say through her tears.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye…"

Vvv

"Emma, as I already told Jeremy, Elena is sleeping and I don't want to wake her. I'm going to wake both you and Jeremy up early in the morning and both of you will be punished at that time."

She began to cry more, she hated the idea of waiting all night.

"You need to calm down then go into Elena's room quietly and get to bed. Do not wake her."

"Yes sir, (sniffle, sniffle).

Vvv

It's six in the morning. Alaric gets up early and wakes himself up in order to deal with the two misbehaved teenagers. Six thirty comes and Alaric wakes up Emma first and tells her to follow him into Jeremy's room. She obeys. He opens up Jeremy's bedroom door and wakes him up next. He hesitates but a solid smack on his bottom gets him out of bed right away.

"Jeremy, you are already in deep trouble, don't make this last longer than it needs to be."

"Sorry dad," said Jeremy as he rubbed his bottom.

"Emma," Alaric sighed, "put your nose in that corner and wait your turn. Jeremy, get up, you are going first," he said as he threw down a belt and a wooden spoon onto the bed before sitting on it himself.

Jeremy was only wearing PJ bottoms with boxers underneath. Alaric grabbed hold of the elastic on both and….


	6. Damon is Back Chap 6

"Emma," Alaric sighed, "put your nose in that corner and wait your turn. Jeremy, get up, you are going first," he said as he threw down a belt and a wooden spoon onto the bed before sitting on it himself.

Jeremy was only wearing PJ bottoms with boxers underneath. Alaric grabbed hold of the elastic on both and….

Damon is Back

…pulled them down to his ankles.

"Dad! Come on, no!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "I HIGHLY urge you to refrain with ANY form of attitude right now, I mean it!"

Jeremy couldn't function; he was tossing and turning all night thinking about being spanked. He got maybe an hours' worth of sleep. The lack of sleep alone made Jeremy highly sensitive. Alaric bent Jeremy over his lap and began to warm up his vulnerable bare bottom with his hand. He spanked him firm and controlled for a solid two minutes. Jeremy had lost it emotionally after the first thirty seconds.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I snuck around. Please daddy, I will never do it again!" Jeremy wailed.

Alaric could tell his son was only able to handle so much more.

"Jeremy, your spanking is almost over. I'm going to give you 25 with the belt and then it's all over."

Alaric re-positioned his son then picked up the belt next to him. He gave him 25 whips with the belt then stopped. He helped his son up and stood up with him and just held him close for a few moments. Jeremy was crying harder than he has ever heard him cry after a spanking. The only difference with this spanking was the long wait. It clearly did have an extra benefit by making the kids wait until morning. Alaric looked over at Emma still standing in the corner and knew he had to attend to her. He cupped Jeremy's face into his hands.

"Shhhh, okay, shhhh look at me…Jer..Jeremy, look at me. It's over. I want you to get dressed for school then go downstairs for breakfast," said Alaric calmly.

Jeremy couldn't stop crying enough to answer but he did understand his father and nodded his head yes.

"Emma," called out Alaric, she turned to look at him, he held out his hand, "come with me, Jeremy needs to get ready for school."

She walked over to take his hand, as she did she passed Jeremy and they gave each other the "I'm sorry" look with their eyes. She took hold of Alaric's hand and walked with him back to Elena's room. Just as he was about to knock on her door she opened it. She had a big smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. She was obviously well rested, dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"We just need your room for a little bit," stated Alaric.

"Not a problem daddy, I'm finished in there," she said as she continued to walk downstairs.

Emma followed Alaric in the room; he sat down on the bed and stood her in front of him. He had the wooden spoon in his hand then laid it down next to him. She was wearing royal blue, raspberry colored stripped drawstring PJ bottoms with a matching fitted raspberry colored tank top that showed off her tight flat stomach and pierced belly button ring that Damon bought for her last birth/turn-day.

"Emma, since your brother is going to spank you when he gets home I'm not going to spank you near as much as I just spanked Jeremy. Still, I am just as disappointed. Damon and I have become very close friends and I can't help but care for you just as if you were my own little sister. Your brother and I only set rules because we love you and don't want you to get hurt.

"I know; I really do know…I'm sorry."

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

He untied the bow on her cotton pants and pulled them down to her thighs. Without meaning to he couldn't help but notice how her panties matched her pajamas perfectly, they were low rise, raspberry colored, with navy blue laced outline. He quickly distracted himself and focused on her punishment. He bent her over his knee leaving her panties on. She wasn't his daughter or little sister and just didn't feel it was appropriate. He began her spanking the same as with Jeremy, with his hand. He spanked her firm and soli. She was much wigglier than Jeremy and did her best to dodge the stinging slaps. Reality was she was technically stronger than Alaric as he was only human. She stayed put out of respect. She also resisted her full strength knowing what her brother would do if she didn't. He, being much older than she was and stronger was easily capable of holding her down against her will. Damon also naturally spanked harder but she was still feeling very uncomfortable from the spanking she was receiving from Alaric. He then picked up the wooden spoon and began spanking Emma much harder with it. He knew she could take it and much more. She did finally break down and cry. The tears came mostly from regret that she had lost the trust of Alaric and Damon.

"Ric, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Emma as she cried.

He put the spoon down then helped Emma sit up on lap. He held her tight and close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, baby, its over. It's okay now."

Vdvd

Alaric is driving the kids and himself to school. Elena is with them on this day because she forgot to fill up her gas tank and wouldn't of had time before school to do so. Emma was in the front seat with Alaric while Elena and Jeremy were in the back. Jeremy couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard he tried. He was also still very tired. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed. Elena couldn't help but cease the opportunity and tease her younger brother. She did it as quietly as she could so her father wouldn't hear.

"Ha ha ha, is someone having a hard time sitting. Ohh waa, waa, boo hoo," Elena teased in a whisper.

"Knock it off Elena. I am NOT in the mood!"

"Oh waa, poor little baby Jeremy, boo hoo hoo…"

"I said knock it off you F##&$(*# B#($&*!" screamed Jeremy right before he punched Elena in the arm.

"OWW!" Elena yelled.

Alaric quickly pulled over to the side of the road then turned to face his children.

"WHAT in the hell is going on back here?"

"He punched me!"

"Well, she wouldn't stop making fun of me," said Jeremy in his defense.

"Damnit, you two, I do not need this added to my morning! Elena, you stay on your side of the car, do not LOOK or SPEAK to Jeremy for the rest of trip. Jeremy, there is never an excuse to cuss out and punch a girl. I will deal with you the second we get to school."

"But dad! That's not fair!"

Little boy if you say another word I will go over there and spank you out on the sidewalk. Is that what you want?"

"No sir."

"Good, now everyone behave or so help me…!"

The rest of the trip to school was silent. They reached the school parking lot. Elena and Emma got out and parted ways. Jeremy stayed behind with his father as was instructed.

"Alright Jeremy, follow me."

Jeremy followed his father to the teachers' lounge. There were about three other teachers inside. Alaric didn't bother giving any of them a reason as to why his son was in there with him. He walked to the back in the teacher's private bathroom. Jeremy followed him inside and immediately began to cry.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit Elena, I wasn't thinking."

"I told you there are NO excuses EVER for cussing out and hitting a girl."

Alaric locked the bathroom door, pulled Jeremy's jeans and boxers down. His bottom was still bright pink from the spanking earlier. He gave his son 50 smacks with his hand. Jeremy was jumping around, trying hard to keep his cries muffled. He knew time was an issue and forced himself to calm down. Alaric sent Jeremy on his way.

"Go to class and you better behave yourself."

Jeremy got himself to class but with much difficulty. Every step he took he could feel his clothes rub against his very, very tender and burning bottom. To top it off, he could barely stay awake. He sat down at the first seat available and sat on his knees. It didn't help much though. He did everything in his power to stay awake. It was torture for him. The 55 minutes went by slower than usual. Finally, finally the bell rang. Jeremy knew there was no way humanly possible that he could do to make it the rest of the day. He knew his father didn't have a second period and went to his class. He found his father inside of his empty class writing something on the chalk board.

"Dad?"

Alaric looked over to see his son. "Yes, what is it?"

Jeremy was so tired that he couldn't think straight and his emotions were on overload. He just ran straight over to his dad and into his arms. He cried on his shoulder for a good minute before Alaric could find out what the problem was.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's wrong?"

"Daddy," Jeremy cried, "PLEASE, please let me go home. I am so tired, I just can't stay awake."

Alaric took a good look at his son. Jeremy had blood shot eyes and did look truly, utterly miserable. He couldn't stand the thought of punishing him any further.

"Alright, let's check you out of school then I'll drive you home."

Vdvd

They reach the house and Alaric pulls in the drive way to let Jeremy out. He looks over and Jeremy is sound asleep. He tried to wake him but he was out cold. Alaric sighed then got out of the car and carried Jeremy upstairs to his room. He lied him down on his stomach, pulled off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Before he left, Alaric took another look at his son. He looked truly peaceful and angelic.

"Now why can't they always be like that?" Alaric thought to himself.

Vdvd

School ended for the day. Emma retrieved everything she would need for the weekend and went out to wait for Alaric by his car. She had found out already that Jeremy went home to sleep. When she got out to his car Damon was there waiting for her. She knew she was in big trouble but at that moment didn't care. She missed her big brother very much. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Wow, I have to say I didn't expect to get that kind of reaction from you," said Damon.

"I know I'm still in big trouble with you but I missed you."

"Good, because even though you TRULY drive me crazy, I missed you too."

Alaric came out and saw Damon and Emma together.

"Hey, Damon, welcome back," said Alaric, "I guess this means Emma will be going home with you."

"Yes, we will be by tomorrow morning for her things if that is okay?" asked Damon.

"That is perfectly fine."

Emma gave Alaric a big hug good-bye. They no doubt grew a deeper bond with one another. She then took Damon's hand and suddenly became very nervous. She was now going to get the real spanking and she was not looking forward to it…


	7. Friends from High School

"Hey, Damon, welcome back," said Alaric, "I guess this means Emma will be going home with you."

"Yes, we will be by tomorrow morning for her things if that is okay?" asked Damon.

"That is perfectly fine."

Emma gave Alaric a big hug good-bye. They no doubt grew a deeper bond with one another. She then took Damon's hand and suddenly became very nervous. She was now going to get the real spanking and she was not looking forward to it…

Friends from High School

Damon was sitting with Emma on her bed.

"Emma, I am very disappointed by the way you behaved while staying with the Gilberts. I thought I raised you better than that…."

"Damon, I…"

"No, don't interrupt me," said Damon stern but calm, "its one thing to misbehave with me but to do that when in the care of good friends, it's a level of disrespect for their authority. What makes it worse is that both Alaric and Jenna love you very much and they trusted you to be on your best behavior," he paused then sighed, "I trusted you," he paused for a minute, "You know I changed my mind about one thing, I was going to just use the hairbrush but I want you to go and get the paddle, you know where it is."

For a moment Emma didn't move. She stood in front of Damon with tears just flowing down her cheeks.

"Damon," she said while trying not to cry, "Please don't spank me with that paddle. Please….."

"Emma, I don't like repeating myself. You are already in enough trouble. Go and get the paddle quickly."

She pouted but didn't say another word. She went to the downstairs bathroom and got the paddle from the bottom shelf in the linen closet. She retrieved the paddle in her hand and just started crying. She knew a paddle on her was the equivalent to the belt on Jeremy plus a hairbrush due to the fact that he is human and doesn't have as high of a pain thrush hold as she, a vampire, does. She was starting to question if what she did was worth all of this. She just broke down and started crying. Stefan walked in the bathroom when he heard Emma crying.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" "

"I had to get the paddle and bring it back up to Damon. Stefan, I really messed up."

She began to cry and walked into her big brother's arms. He held her close for a few moments. The moment they shared was one that didn't happen often between them. Stefan was usually the brother that was always arguing with Emma as Damon was the brother that was usually doing most of the care. Stefan was just trying to comfort his baby sister when they heard their brother purposely clear his throat. Stefan turned to see Damon leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed. Stefan gave Emma a little squeeze then gently pulled her away from him. She saw Damon and knew what she had to do. He didn't say a word, he held out his hand palm up and she handed him the paddle. He put it in his other hand then offered his hand for her to take in which she did. She and Stefan gave each other a crooked smile as she passed him to walk back upstairs with Damon.

Vdvd

Alaric was downtown buying a part for his kitchen sink. He walked out of the hardware store and was about to get into his car when someone walked by and said his name with a question.

"Ric? Ric Gilbert, is that you?"

Alaric looked at the man for a moment then realized exactly who it was. It was his best friend from grade school through high school senior year summer.

"Pierre Bouvier? Oh my God, it's been forever since I have seen you."

The two old friends hugged.

"Wow, it has been way too long. So much has happened," said Pierre.

"Well, I would love to hear about it. What are you doing right now?" asked Alaric.

"My band and I are waiting for our bus. It's in the shop right now. The part we need won't be in until tomorrow."

"Your band? What band is that?"

"Simple Plan," answered Pierre, "Jeff is in the band too."

"Wow, this is so weird. My son, Jeremy and his best friend actually snuck around to see your concert on Thursday. I'm sorry, I guess I have been too busy doing the whole family guy thing that I haven't been paying much attention to the music scene much. That is certainly a wake-up call that I need a life," Alaric laughed. "Hey, if you and your band is stuck here overnight any way, why don't you all come over for a home cooked meal? I'm sure Jenna would love to see you guys too."

"Jenna? You two started dating our junior year of high school, must have been true love."

"It was, I mean it is. The funny thing is I actually proposed during Christmas break as a secret proposal so her parents wouldn't flip. That Valentines following, Jenna ended up getting pregnant. Everyone assumes that we got married just because she got pregnant. The truth is I already knew she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

Pierre chucked, "You always were a bit of a romantic weren't you?" Okay, let me ask the other guys but I'm pretty sure they would all love to have a home cooked meal. Let me have your number and I'll call you in less than an hour to let you know."

Vdvd

Emma and Damon were back up in her room. Again, she was standing in front of him.

"I decided to use the paddle because of the fact that it was only last week when I spanked you for misbehaving. You should have been a perfect angel and you were far from it. Apparently, you need stronger measures to have a more lasting effect."

"No, that's not true. I just really, really wanted to go to that concert, I wasn't thinking."

"That's my point. If the spanking I gave you was more effective then you wouldn't have even thought about sneaking around to go to that concert. I'm through talking about this."

Damon took Emma by the arm and laid her over his lap. He pulled up her plaid jumper dress then pulled down her white low cut ruffled panties. Her bottom was still a bit pink from the spanking she received that morning from Alaric. Damon didn't hesitate to start. With the paddle in hand he began to spank his little sister for all of her delinquent behavior she performed over the past week. He was determined to make her behave for at least a solid month. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK…..

"I'm sorry, so sorry. OWWwww, oww, ow," Emma cried.

SMACK SMACK SMACK Damon spanked her for a continuous five minutes. With the speed and pressure from each smack delivered, she figured she had received close to 500 if not 1000. He pulled up her panties when he was finished and sat her on his lap. She couldn't remember the last time she had a spanking that intense. She was sobbing almost uncontrollably on Damon's shoulder. He held her close until her crying subsided.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you like that but I didn't know what else to do."

Emma didn't really respond to his statement. She had an overwhelming need to not be around Damon. She knew she would be good but she couldn't help but be upset with him.

"Can I go downstairs please?"

Vdvd

Damon went downstairs and found Emma sitting next to Stefan watching TV.

"She must be really upset with me," Damon thought to himself. "Hey you two, Alaric just called and he invited us over for dinner. He said he ran into an old friend from high school and decided to throw a little last minute dinner party.

Vdvd

Alaric opened the door to Damon, Stefan and Emma. Emma walked in with her brothers and couldn't believe who was standing near the dining room table but one of her all time favorite bands, Simple plan. Jeremy was by her side the second he saw her walk in.

"You won't believe this but it turns out that Pierre and Jeff went to school and was really great friends with my parents."

"You're right, I can't believe it. We both got in so much trouble and then now the band we snuck out for is right here in your living room. This has just been a very emotional and long day."

"Aren't you excited that we can now hang out with the band?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, it's almost bitter sweet. I lost the trust of my brother and your dad. I got spanked good and hard first thing this morning and again like 500X harder by my brother just over an hour or so ago. I, I just need a little space."

Emma quickly went outside to get some air. Jeremy was about to go after her when both Damon and Stefan stopped him.

"Trust me, when she needs her space, she really needs her space. She'll be back. Just give her some alone time and I promise she'll feel a lot better," said Damon.

Ten minutes pass before Emma came back in. She was feeling much calmer. Jeremy gave her a big smile.

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you."

"Thanks," said Emma.

Jeremy guided her over to the seat he picked out for her right next to him at the dining room table. He pulled the chair out and there was a cushy pillow laid down on it for her tender bottom. She couldn't believe how sweet Jeremy was. She sat down carefully then he pulled his chair out and too had a pillow. They both looked at each other and smiled as no one else knew about the pillows

He sat down carefully as well. Emma looked at him and started to see Jeremy a bit differently. He was her best friend; but now, could it be more? She went into a bit of a deep thought.

"Emma. Emma. Oh Emma," said Alaric.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something," answered Emma.

"We can see that," he laughed, "but, Jeff asked you a question."

Emma looked over at Jeff (the guitarist), "sorry, what did you ask?"

"I was asking what you thought of the concert."

"Oh, it was awesome. I really liked it when…"

Emma went on to describe what she liked most about the concert. Once she felt she gave a satisfactory answer she put her thoughts back onto Jeremy. She looked over at him; he gave her a big smile. She decided to try something to see how he would react. Under the table she took his hand and held it in hers. To her relief he gave her hand a squeeze. She had a pretty good feeling that their relationship was about to reach a higher level.

_a/n: Please check out a short story written by __**PAIGEANDMARY**__, It's called __**Summer Camp**__. It's a short side story about Jeremy, Emma and the band, Simple Plan. As usual they get into a bit of mischief and being away from home doesn't mean they are free from being punished for their actions, far from it._

_Thank you for all of your reviews! As always, you are the best! _


	8. PARTY

a/n: This chapter is a bit of a runoff from the short story written by PAIGEANDMARY called Summer Camp. I am starting this chapter from Emma's and Jeremy's return from a rock summer camp where they worked. If you haven't read it you shouldn't be _too_ lost but things will make much more sense if you do. Plus, it's a good story!

PARTY!

It's the first day of yet another school year. Emma will start as a sophomore while Stefan starts his senior year with Elena. Jeremy, being a bit older than Emma will be starting as a junior. Emma woke up and jumped out of bed excited. She had a boyfriend she was crazy about and couldn't wait to see him again. The two were almost inseparable.

Emma already picked out her outfit the night before. She got dressed quickly as she wanted to ask her brother to help her with her hair. She wore a short black skirt with baby pink boy shorts underneath, pink argyle socks that reached just above her knees, black, Dr Martin Amanda, Mary Jane flat shoes and a fitted black short sleeve tee with a light pink cross skull in the middle of her chest. She brushed her teeth and put on a bit of makeup; just enough to make her blue eyes really pop and a bit of shimmer on her lips. She grabbed her hairbrush and two rubber hair bands and headed for her brother's room.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Stefan was already dressed and just brushing his teeth when his little sister walked in. He looked at her and asked her what she wanted with just the raise of his eyebrows.

"Would you please, please put my hair in two French braids?"

"Emmmaa.."

"PLEAASSSE, whenever I try and do it myself it's never as tightly braided."

Stefan sighed, walked back in his private bathroom, finished brushing his teeth and walked back into his room.

"Fine, sit on the chair."

Emma gave her brother a huge smile and squealed, "thank you!" She sat down on the chair and handed everything to Stefan that he would need. He took the brush first and started to brush and part her hair.

"You know, _not_ that I'm checking you out or anything but don't you think that outfit might be a bit too sexy? I already have to keep all the boys away from you when you just wear jeans and a sweater."

Emma found herself getting a bit upset, "Boys? How many?"

"Too many"

She continued to let him fix her hair but was finding her happy mood quickly deflating.

"Honestly, don't you think you're being a bit too overprotective? It's not like I'm some weak damsel in distress or something."

Stefan sighed, "It's not like that. I just figured that if a boy isn't willing to stand up to me to ask you out then he's not worth your time. I just think my baby sister deserves a guy that will fight for her. I'm pretty sure Jeremy would do all he could for you, right?"

Emma wanted to be upset but at the same time found it sweet. She realized her brother wasn't keeping boys from her, just the ones that weren't brave enough to fight for what they wanted.

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" asked Stefan, "did I miss something?"

"Yes, just now, I was mad at you but then now I'm not so I forgive you."

Stefan laughed, "Okay, well, umm thank you then I guess."

He finished up her two French braids that simply added to Emma's look of sexy innocence.

"You do realize that now you have to get past Damon looking like that."

"I know and I'll talk to him but why are you okay with it all of the sudden?"

"I'm not. I want more than anything to tell you to change but Elena thinks I should stop being so protective over you. She thinks my relationship with you will improve if I stop being such a control freak. Honestly, even though I find you to be a pain a lot of the time, I would like us to be closer."

Emma was shocked; she told herself that she would have to thank Elena. She gave Stefan a big smile then ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I would like that too," said Emma.

She let go of the hug. "Okay, I'm going to see Damon, wish me luck."

"Good luck. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes okay.

"Okay," she said as she walked out of Stefan's room and over to Damon's. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened the door and called for Damon again but no answer. She figured he must be downstairs. She ran back to her room and grabbed her backpack then headed downstairs. She found her brother in the kitchen. He was pouring blood into glasses for the three of them.

"Morning Damon," said Emma sweetly.

Damon turned and looked at Emma. He looked at her up and down.

"Humm, Okay, you _do_ look adorable, but I'm not too sure about you going to school in that outfit baby sister."

"Oh PLEASE! Look, I have boy shorts under my skirt and I'm not showing any cleavage."

Damon laughed, "That may be so but you're still showing off a lot of thigh and your shirt might as well be painted on."

Emma thought for a moment as to what she could do in order to appease her big brother. She told him she would be right back and ran upstairs and was back in the kitchen in a matter of moments. She had thrown on a pink Armani silk vest with just the bottom button buttoned so the skull could still be seen. It was enough to add a little bit more coverage to her curvy chest.

"Is this better?" Emma asked.

As Damon was thinking about it Stefan walked in the kitchen. Damon handed him his glass.

"What do you think about her outfit Stefan?"

"I think the vest helps make the outfit slightly less revealing. It's really cute. It's up to you of course."

Damon and Emma both looked at Stefan as if he was a stranger standing in front of them.

"What happened to my controlling little brother? What did you do with him?" asked Damon.

"I don't know, I'm trying something new, we'll see how it works."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Damon turned from Stefan to Emma, "Alright with the vest you can wear it just don't come home with a hundred different phone numbers."

"Oh, don't worry. Stefan has that taken care of," Emma replied then smiled over at Stefan.

Damon looked at them both questionably since he wasn't aware of how Stefan handled the boys at school regarding Emma but didn't put too much thought into it. He looked at his watch.

"Okay you two, you better head out if you don't want to be late."

Both Stefan and Emma finished their drinks and handed the empty glasses back to Damon. They both said good-bye and headed for the front door. Emma stopped and turned around. She quickly ran back over to Damon. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran outside to join Stefan. She left Damon standing in the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

Vvv

Stefan pulled into the school parking lot. Elena and Jeremy were waiting for them. Stefan and Emma both quickly got out of the car and greeted the two other siblings with huge smiles. Stefan gave Elena a small kiss on her lips as Emma hugged and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy took Emma's hand.

"You look truly hot," said Jeremy to Emma. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Aww, thank you and you are too sweet."

Stefan and Elena both rolled their eyes and laughed. They each walked to the gym where they were supposed to go in order to pick up their class schedules. Elena and Jeremy got in the line G-K as Stefan and Emma got in the line for everyone with the last name starting with N-S. They picked up their schedules and met back in the middle of the gym.

"Hey, cool, I have your dad for history class," said Emma to Jeremy.

"I don't know, that could be a good thing or bad. He may actually expect more out of you," said Elena.

"Oooo, you're right, dang. I didn't think of that, ugh!"

Stefan laughed, "It's history little sis, you lived a good chunk of it, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Vvv

Damon was downtown running errands when he sensed the presence of another vampire. He looked around curiously and then spotted her. She was looking through paint samples. She was beautiful. She had long light blond hair, stood about 5'6 and had curves in all the right places. Damon quickly made his way over to her side.

"Hello, new in town?" Damon asked smoothly.

She turned around not expecting to see such a stunning pair of blue eyes staring right at her. She was momentarily speechless. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his beautiful face.

"I, umm, I..sorry, yes, my little brother and I just moved here."

"Little brother, how old?"

"16", he just started his first day of school today."

"Aww, another thing we have in common. I take care of my younger brother and sister as well. Emma is "14" and Stefan is "17."

They both laughed at the meaning of having to use quotations when talking about age.

"My name is Chelsea," she said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Damon," he answered as he took her hand to shake it.

Vvv

Emma walked into history class and towards the far front corner desk. Every boy already sitting in class watched her walk by; none of them were brave enough to stand up to Stefan; but, it didn't stop them from admiring her beauty from a distance. Alaric turned around from writing on the chalkboard just as Emma walked by and gave him a huge smile. He smiled back at her. Once she was seated Alaric walked over, leaned down and whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear.

"Does Damon know what you're wearing?"

"Yes," Emma laughed, "why?"

"I don't know, I just figured he was a little more conservative."

"That's more Stefan than Damon; but, Damon knows I can easily rip the head off any boy if they should cross the line; plus, and this is more of the case, he knows Stefan isn't too far and that's why he was okay with this outfit; but, it was Jeremy that picked this outfit out when we went school shopping last week," said Emma with a Cheshire grin.

Alaric laughed, "That truly does not surprise me. Okay, one last thing, I know how smart you are and I expect you to get an A in this class."

Emma wasn't thrilled about it but knew she easily could get the grade. It was always just a matter of actually DOING and turning in the homework. Alaric gave her a smile then walked back over to his desk. A moment later, walked in a boy that Emma had never seen before. He was about 5'11, athletic build, white spiked hair, dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, beautiful full lips. He wore a pierced eyebrow ring over his left eye and both of his ears were pierced as well. He wore black Levis', solid black tee, black leather jacket and black Steve Madden lace up boots. He was the poster child for all "bad boys." Emma couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful and walked with so much confidence. She found Jeremy adorable but he certainly wasn't any "bad boy." The boy was about to head for the back row when he caught a glimpse of Emma from the corner of his eye. He did a double take and found himself just as drawn to her as she was of him. The seat next to Emma was still open. The boy made a beeline and sat down right next to her. Once he sat down it triggered with both of them that they were both vampires.

"Hey," said the boy, "I'm Jared."

"Hey," she answered with a smile and bat of her eyes, "I'm Emma."

The bell rang and class was starting. The chemistry between the two teens did not go unnoticed by Alaric. He quickly told himself not to jump to any conclusions and focus on teaching the class. He took a deep breath.

"Hello class, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Gilbert….."

Vvv

Three weeks go by. Damon and Chelsea have been on several dates. More than once when Chelsea went over to the house she would bring Jared with her. He was a bit of an introvert and didn't make friends quickly. She also knew he had a huge crush on Emma. He told his sister that he would settle being just friends with Emma. It was better than not being in her life at all. It was also obvious to Jeremy how much Jared liked Emma and he couldn't stand it. Jeremy felt he couldn't compete and was always accusing Emma of wanting to hang out with Jared instead. He started to become really jealous, a bit obsessive and controlling over Emma.

Labor Day weekend was close. Alaric, Jenna, Damon and Chelsea made plans to go up to the Gilbert cabin on the lake. Alaric and Jenna were trying to think who they could ask to keep an eye on Elena and Jeremy while they were out of town. Just as they were looking at their address book they came across Pierre's number.

"You don't think he might actually be free, do you?" asked Jenna.

"Probably not but it can't hurt to ask, right?" answered Alaric.

Alaric hung up the phone with Pierre.

"Jenn, you're not going to believe this but Pierre said he is actually free and will be more than happy to fly in and stay with the kids while we're away."

"Wonderful! Let's start packing!" said Jenna.

Vvv

Damon walked down the stairs with a small suitcase in hand. Stefan and Emma were watching TV. He put the suitcase by the front door and walked over to his younger siblings.

"Hey you two put the show on pause for a moment please," asked Damon.

Stefan did as his brother requested. They both looked up at Damon and waited for him to speak again.

"Stefan, I trust you to be in charge and not be a jerk to Emma, do you understand?"

"Yes!" Stefan sighed, "I promise I will NOT be a jerk to Em."

"Emma, I trust you to be on your BEST behavior and stay out of trouble. Do _you _understand?"

"Yes Damon, I promise, I'll be good."

"Alright, because you both know what will happen if I come home and find out that either one of you did something they weren't supposed to, right?"

"YES!" said Emma and Stefan in unison.

"Damon, you have already given us this speech a hundred times this week. Please stop freaking out and go and have fun," said Stefan.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back Monday afternoon. I love you both."

Emma and Stefan looked at each other then back over at Damon.

"Wow, I think Chelsea has made you totally mushy," Emma teased.

Damon grabbed the nearest throw pillow and playfully hit Emma with it.

"Yeah, yeah, just be good, BOTH of you."

Damon kissed Emma on her forehead and gave Stefan a "love" pat on his arm. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door to pick up Chelsea and meet Alaric and Jenna at the cabin. Not long after Damon left Stefan grabbed his cell phone and sent a text message to Elena.

"He's gone, finally! I can't wait for tonight. This party is going to go down in history!"


	9. All's Fair in Love andJealousy

_**a/n: Warning this chapter contains MILD violence and some swearing**_.

"He's gone, finally! I can't wait for tonight. This party is going to go down in history!"

All's Fair in Love and…Jealousy

Jeremy opened his front door to find their good family friend, Pierre. He gave him a big welcome hug.

"Hey man, good to see you again," said Jeremy.

"Same to you," responded Pierre.

Alaric walked down the stairs to greet his friend.

"Hey," he gave Pierre a hug, "thank you so much for staying with the kids this weekend."

"Not a problem at all. I'm just amazed with my schedule lately that I was free the same weekend."

"Me too; normally, they would stay with our friend Damon but he and his girlfriend are coming along with us. Anyway, please come in. You can put your things in our guest bedroom. Jeremy, please show Pierre where it is."

"Sure dad," said Jeremy as he grabbed Pierre's bag and started to walk up the stairs.

VVV

"Where are you going?" asked Stefan

"I'm going over to Jeremy's; I'll be back by midnight. What are you doing?" asked Emma.

"I'm just going to have a few friends over."

"A "few" friends? Ummm yeah, so you're having a party?"

"Maybe just a small one. Are you going to be cool and keep it as a secret or call Damon and tell him?"

"Stefan please, I know _telling_ on you is a job requirement of a little sister but honestly, when have I ever?"

Stefan thought for a minute. "Okay, I guess you're right. Oh, if you wait like five minutes I can give you a ride over there. I'm going to pick up Elena, she's having car trouble."

"Sounds good to me."

As Emma waited for Stefan she received a text message. Once she read it, she grew an instant smile. Stefan walked in.

"Damn, you'll see him shortly; can't Jeremy wait ten minutes to talk to you?"

"Jeremy? Oh, yeah, he could…this text isn't from him. It's Jared."

"Honestly, I think if Damon and I were still human we would both have grey hair by 25 just from having to keep all the boys in check that want to be with you," he paused, "Yeah, okay, you're cute but damn it's like you have some extra powerful pheromone that only boys that don't share the same D.N.A can smell, I seriously don't get it." Stefan teased.

Emma punched him playfully on the arm, "shut up! It's called confidence and besides, I'm not the only one," she paused for dramatic effect, "I have seen _plenty_ of boys checking you out too!" She laughed.

"Oh, you think you're sooo funny, don't you?"

"Mmmm, maybe a little."

Stefan laughed then opened the car door open for his little sister. He playfully tickled her on the back of her neck as she got in. He knew it was one of her most ticklish areas on her body. She let out a small squeal before she sat all the way in and continued to have her conversation by text with Jared.

As Stefan drove to the Gilbert house, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Emma's head in regards to her relationship.

"Okay, I just have to know. Why are you still dating Jeremy and texting Jared?

"I still like Jeremy a lot. Ever since Jared and I became friends, Jeremy started to act weird. He doesn't trust me and I have never given him a reason not to trust me. I tell him every time Jared and I talk. I don't know, he also started to get a little controlling…" Emma paused as if she realized she didn't want to finish telling her brother the whole story.

"Controlling? He hasn't hit you or anything has he?" Stefan asked angrily.

"No, he's just angry at a lot of little things. He's just not like he used to be. I don't know, I just know I really like him so I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and hope he takes a chill pill soon."

"Well, if his anger really gets out of control, please tell me or Damon or even Ric. You may be physically stronger than he is and can take the hit but emotionally, it's still damaging. Not to mention, regardless of you being a vamp, hitting a girl is NEVER okay."

Emma just gave her brother a nod and a half smile. She wanted to tell him more but was afraid of what would happen to Jeremy if he knew everything. The truth of the matter was that he has gotten so angry with her that he has punched walls right next to her head. It had happened more than once. She just wanted to give Jeremy a little more time to figure things out.

VVV

Stefan and Elena carried in several bags of food, soda, water and beer. They drove two towns over and Stefan used his fake I.D. to buy the beer.

"Do you think we have everything we need?" asked Elena.

Stefan looked around, "We just need to get the music started and then we're good to go."

VVV

"Hey while Pierre is out getting food, we should go to my room," suggested Jeremy as he kissed soft kisses on Emma's neck.

"Mmm, I don't know, baby, I really want to but.."

"But what?" asked Jeremy as he continued to lay soft kisses.

"I…" she gently pushed Jeremy off of her so she could talk to him, "I don't think we're ready for that step yet."

"Not ready? We have been dating over two months and it's not like you're a virgin!" Jeremy shouted.

Emma stood up quickly and sped to the other side of the room.

"Just because I have had sex in the past with other boyfriends doesn't mean I'm any easier to sleep with than if I were a virgin you big jerk!" Yelled Emma before she began to cry, "this…this is exactly the reason I don't think we're ready."

"What reason?" Jeremy yelled, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"This! Lately, you are always getting angry and yelling at me! You don't act like you used to."

"I don't act like I used to! Maybe it's because YOU have changed! You have turned into a royal B****!" he shouted then picked up a small glass knick knack of his mothers and threw it towards Emma. She dodged it by an inch.

"Why Jeremy why?" Emma asked as she just started to cry and dropped to the floor.

Jeremy looked at Emma and suddenly realized how he just acted. It was as if he was possessed. He ran over to Emma.

"Oh my God, Emma, I am so SORRY! Please, please forgive me!"

Jeremy dropped down to the ground next to Emma, hugging her, crying and begging her for forgiveness.

VVV

The doorbell rang at the Salvatore estate.

"I'll get it," said Stefan to Elena as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door and in walked ten teenagers who included Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and another fifteen walked in. Soon the house was filled with about 50 to 60 teenagers dancing, eating, socializing and drinking, especially drinking. Stefan and Elena weren't holding back on their alcohol intake. They both figured they had the next day to re-coup without any parental figures around to hassle them about anything.

Tyler and Matt were wondering around upstairs and found Emma's room. Stefan and Elena were both feeling really good and tipsy. She grabbed him by shirt and was guiding him upstairs to his bedroom. On the way there, they passed Emma's room where Tyler was looking at a photo of Emma and talking about her to Matt.

"Dude, Jeremy has no idea how much I envy him," said Tyler.

"Jeremy Gilbert? Really? Why?" asked Matt.

"Because he's dating Emma; I know she's like three years younger but she just looks so damn tasty. I just need a few hours alone with her. I would bend her over and just ffff…"

He suddenly saw Stefan in the corner of his eye.

"Stefan, hey! What's up? I was just umm, admiring this photo of Emma. She's very photogenic," said Tyler as he cautiously put the photo down and tried to back out of the room.

"I heard everything you just said you ass hole!" slurred Stefan as he pushed Tyler just enough to antagonize him.

VVV

Pierre walked in and found Emma snuggled up with Jeremy on the couch watching TV. He put the grocery bag down and walked over with two sodas' and handed one to each of them. Emma took it and would sip on it as Pierre had no idea she was a vampire. He couldn't help but notice that both teens looked as if they had been crying.

"Are you two okay? What happened? I was only gone an hour."

"We just had a small argument, everything is okay now," Emma answered quickly.

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner. It'll be ready in about thirty minutes," said Pierre.

VVV

Tyler pushed Stefan back.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry, your sister is hot. It really shouldn't be a surprise to you that there are a lot of guys that just want to know if Em is a tigress in bed or a little baby fawn. As for me, I have no doubt she's a tigress. She just has to be!" said Tyler as he stumbled into the hallway.

"You JERK; you will NOT talk about my sister that way!"

"Stefan," yelled Elena, "he's drunk! You're drunk! We are all drunk. Let's just forget about this and sleep it off, please."

"No, I'm sorry Elena but drunk or not, no one can talk about my sister as if she were nothing more than some blow up doll to pass around."

"Blow up doll?" Tyler asked hypothetically as he began to laugh hysterically, "I love it! Yes, that's perfect. Emma, the Mystic Falls blow up doll!"

Within seconds Stefan threw several punches onto Tyler. Tyler got a few punches back. It went back and forth for awhile. Several guys tried to pull Stefan and Tyler apart. It wasn't until Elena put herself in their way did they stop.

"Stefan, he's just being a stupid drunk. Please, let it go," Elena pleaded.

Stefan backed away from Tyler, turned around and punched a big hole in the wall.

VVV

Pierre, Jeremy and Emma were playing a board game. Jeremy was becoming a little agitated again. He was only slightly behind but he was acting as if he had no chance of catching up.

"Jeremy, it's just a game, it's just meant to be fun," said Pierre.

Jeremy mumbled something back. Emma and Pierre just looked at one another and gave each other the "I don't know what he said" look. A few moments later Emma received a text message. Jeremy just grabbed her phone before she could see it. It was a text from Jared.

'_Hey Em, I know you're with Jeremy but I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you.'_

Jeremy became furious. He shoved the phone in Emma's face.

"What in the hell does this mean? Are you cheating on me you damn bitch?"

Emma took the phone. "NO, we're just friends, you know….."

SMACK! Jeremy caught Emma off guard and punched her in the face. He was about to hit her again when Pierre stopped him.

"Jeremy! Knock it off! What in the hell is wrong with you?" Pierre shouted, "go up to your room until you calm down…NOW!"

"You can't tell me what to do! Leave me the hell alone!" Jeremy shouted.

Pierre grabbed Jeremy and dragged him up to his room. He threw him on his bed. "Do not come down until you have CALMED down!" Ordered Pierre before he left the room to attend to Emma. He found her still on the floor sobbing and holding her jaw. The hit didn't hurt much it was the emotional pain associated with it. She got up and headed for the front door.

"Emma, wait, I can drive you home," said Pierre.

"No thanks, I really don't live far. I just want to walk and think please."

"I don't know, it's kind of late."

Emma just wanted to leave and didn't want to spend any more time trying to convince Pierre that she would be perfectly safe walking home. She sped up next to him and compelled him to be okay with letting her walk home. As compelled to do so, he did let her go. Jeremy saw Emma walking home from his bedroom window. He called out to her but she ignored him and kept walking.

"What have I done? What is wrong with me?" Jeremy asked himself.

He climbed out of his window and used the tree to climb down. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Emma. She was in front of her house by time he reached her.

"Emma! I am so sorry!" Jeremy cried.

"No! I have given you more than plenty of times to change but you haven't. Hitting me was the last straw. I NEVER want to see you again!" Emma yelled and cried.

Jeremy got really close to Emma, begging her to change her mind. As Jeremy was pleading his case, the Sheriff arrived with a couple of her deputies. They were called from someone at Stefan's party regarding the fight between him and Tyler. Liz could see that Emma looked very uncomfortable.

"Jeremy! Back away from Emma, give her some space," said Liz.

Liz got closer to Emma and saw the bruise on her face; it hadn't quite healed up yet.

"Emma, what happened?"

"It was just an accident sheriff, I'm okay."

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't look okay. I really think you should go to the emergency and have it checked out."

"She said she was fine you fuckin BITCH, leave her alone!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy Gilbert! You watch your mouth this very instant or you will regret it," said the sheriff.

Jeremy was quiet for a minute but started to pace back and forth. Liz focused her attention back onto Emma to examine her face closer. During this time one of the sheriff's deputies walked out with Tyler and Stefan, both covered in blood and bruises. It looked much worse than it really was.

"Stefan, where is Damon?"

Stefan wouldn't answer.

"He's at the Gilbert lake house," Emma answered softly.

"Okay, and Jeremy, where are your parents?"

"I don't have to tell you anything you B…"

Jeremy wasn't able to finish his sentence; he suddenly passed out and fell to the ground. Emma ran to his side. Liz called an ambulance. Elena was watching from inside and ran out as soon as she saw her brother fall.

"Oh my God, Jeremy!" shouted Elena as she fell to the ground next to Emma, "what happened?"

"I don't know, he just passed out but he is breathing," Emma answered.

As Liz waited for the ambulance, she called Damon. He answered on the second ring. She told him the situation and found out Alaric and Jenna was also with him. She told him about Jeremy and suggested they get back as soon as possible and go straight to the emergency. As she finished her last sentence the ambulance showed. She put her cell phone away and took charge.

"Okay, Elena, you can drive in the ambulance with Jeremy. Stefan, Emma and Tyler, you are each riding to the hospital with me. Hurry up kids, we need to go now."

On the way to the hospital, Liz called Tyler's parents and let them know she was taking him to the emergency room to have checked over from the fight he was in. She hung up the phone again and looked over at Emma for a moment.

"Emma, sweetie, please tell me the truth. What really happened to you?"

"I…ummm."

"Wait," Stefan finally sobered up enough to realize his little sister was in the car with him and was being asked what happened to her. "Emma, what is the sheriff talking about?"

Emma turned to face the sheriff and Stefan. Her brother saw her bruised face.

"Please DO NOT tell me Jeremy did that to you. I will kill him!"

"Stefan, you are not helping," said Liz, "Emma, I need to know what happened. If it was Jeremy we can get him help. I have known him since he was born and the way he was acting tonight was completely out of his character. Em, sweetie, did Jeremy maybe take some kind of drug tonight or has he been taking drugs?"

Emma hesitated for a few moments then took a deep breath and told them everything. She believed Liz when she said they would get Jeremy help.

"It..it was Jeremy. I don't think he's on drugs. I have never seen him take anything. It's really strange because he only started really having a temper shortly after we got back from summer camp. He just gets so mad. Tonight though was the first time he actually hit me," confessed Emma as she began to cry again.

Stefan put his hand on her shoulder from the back seat.

VVV

Three hours later Damon, Chelsea, Alaric and Jenna ran into the hospital emergency room. They found Sheriff Forbes right away. Tyler's parents were there as well as Pierre and Elena. Elena ran over to her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Liz, what happened?" asked Damon.

Just as he asked, Emma and Stefan came out from the other room, both with ice bags and bandages. Emma saw Damon and ran and jumped up into his arms. He saw her bruises and immediately cuddled her as he held her. With Emma in his arms he looked at Stefan and looked at the results of his fight.

"Please, Liz, what happened to Jeremy," asked Jenna.

"According to Emma, Jeremy has had a bit of a temper for close to a month now. Tonight he got really angry and actually hit Emma. By time I saw him, he was highly disrespectful and started yelling then he just passed out. They took him in right away and have been running a bunch of tests on him. The only thing I know at this point is that there were no traces of drugs in his system," Liz turned to Damon, "from what I have been told Stefan and Tyler were fighting because of some sexually oriented remarks Tyler was making about Emma. Both boys have been drinking and it got a bit out of hand at the party from there."

"Stefan Salvatore! You are in a lot of trouble," said Damon as he glared at his brother with his big blue eyes.

Alaric and Jenna went back into the room with Jeremy. Damon put Emma down then looked at her face a bit closer.

"My poor baby, I can't believe you are in the middle of all this and for ONCE you are absolutely innocent," said Damon with a loving smile as he softly poked her nose.

Damon kissed Emma on the forehead and took her hand. He told Liz he was going to take the kids home and he would call later to check in on Jeremy's status. Stefan gave Elena a kiss and told her that he would text her later. Damon waited for him by the door. As Stefan walked past Damon, he had his head down; he knew how much trouble he was in and couldn't look his brother in the eye.

VVV

Damon dropped Chelsea off at her house and was now walking into his house to see what was left over from the party. It was a disaster, paper cups and plates were everywhere. Things were moved around and out of place; all in all it was a mess, a huge mess. Damon just shook his head.

"Stefan, go up to your room right now and wait for me," ordered Damon.

Stefan went up to his room without saying a word. Damon brought Emma into the kitchen and got her another ice bag.

"You'll be completely healed by morning, I promise," said Damon as he handed the ice bag to Emma, "head upstairs, and get ready for bed. I'm going to deal with Stefan and then I'll check on you after, okay?"

"Okay," said Emma as she looked up at Damon with sad blue eyes.

Emma went upstairs as Damon stayed downstairs. He needed some time to think about how he was going to properly deal with his brother.

VVV

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, hello, I'm Dr. Green. As you know we have taken several blood tests and couldn't find anything. We gave your son an MRI and the results just came in…."

Alaric sat between Elena and Jenna, holding each of their hands, anticipating what the Doctor was going to tell them next….


	10. Remember Our First Kiss

_**a/n: In this chapter and the next there is going to be a GUEST appearance by Carlisle Cullen. We (Paige and I) do not own the credit for the wonderful creation of the character, Carlisle. That achievement belongs to Stephanie Meyers. Please enjoy our fanfic twist of his character into our fanfic twist of Vampire Diaries. Thank you! XOXO**_

Remember Our First Kiss

Damon knocked on Stefan's door but didn't wait for an answer. He walked in carrying the same paddle he used on Emma whenever she misbehaved on a level that just wouldn't be justified with a simple hairbrush. Stefan was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands; he looked up when Damon walked in. He noticed the paddle in his older brother's hands.

"Damon, come on, I know I messed up but don't you think I'm a little old for a spanking?"

"No, I don't. When I was 17 and I did something really stupid dad whipped my ass good; and guess what, you did something really stupid. Throwing a party and getting a ton of kids that are under 21 really drunk was the first irresponsible thing you did. Then you go and get in a fight with a human, what were you possibly thinking?"

"I was just defending our sister's name. I overheard Tyler saying that he wanted to f*** Emma and then he said a few other things and…"

"Stefan! I appreciate you defending our sister's honor but at the same time you were drunk and fighting a human. You could have killed him, did you even think about that?"

"No, I'm sorry," said Stefan as he began to stare at the floor, "I just wanted to start the senior year off right for Elena. I really didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"That's why you and Emma aren't allowed to have parties without me around. It's to avoid everything that happened tonight."

"Okay, I messed up. Can't I please just be grounded instead?"

"If you're grounded then that means you're stuck at home and that's a punishment for me as well, I don't think so. Now stand up."

"Damon please…."

"Don't fight me on this or you're going to make it much worse for yourself. Do as I say and stand up."

Stefan was hesitant but finally stood up as he was told.

"I want your jeans and boxers down then bend over your bed," ordered Damon.

"Damon, come on. Do I really have to take…."

"Stefan Salvatore, damnit!"

Damon had it with his brother stalling and pulled his jeans and boxers down himself. He sat down on the bed and instead of having Stefan bending over the bed; Damon pulled him over his knee and held him down while he spanked him soundly with the wooden paddle.

VVV

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, hello, I'm Dr. Green. As you know we have taken several blood tests and couldn't find anything. We gave your son an MRI and the results just came in. I'm afraid we found a tumor in Jeremy's brain, the Limbic System to be exact. I have to ask, have you noticed any abnormal mood changes within Jeremy recently?"

Jenna and Alaric looked at each other then Elena. Jenna began to cry.

"Oh my God…." Jenna cried.

"Baby, what is it?" asked Alaric.

"Well, recently Jeremy has been a bit more moody but we just figured he was going through a phase. The other day though when I was grocery shopping with Jeremy he became really upset because I wouldn't get a certain cereal. He actually had a tantrum so I…I"

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"I took him in the bathroom and I spanked him with my hairbrush. What did I do? "

Jenna began to cry from feeling so guilty. Alaric hugged her and held her close. Elena nudged her way between her parents and they just held each other in a group hug.

"Mrs. Gilbert, I can understand why you may feel guilty but please try not to. You honestly had no idea. As far as you were concerned your teenage son was simply having a fit for not getting his way. I promise you, you didn't do anything wrong," said Dr. Green.

Jenna dried her eyes, "Thank you Dr. Green. What happens now?" She asked.

"This is the tricky part. We need to remove that tumor but the way it has grown and where is is located it's going to take someone with the most steady hand. There is a surgeon that I know in New York with a reputation of being the best on the East. His name is Dr. Cannon. I can call him right away and see how fast we can fly him over here to perform the surgery."

Alaric and Jenna didn't hesitate, "Yes, please," they both said in unison.

Dr. Green left the room to make the phone call.

VVV

Damon had been spanking Stefan for close to twenty minutes. Stefan held in his tears for as long as he could. He was only able to resist for the first ten minutes, after that he couldn't bare it any longer and just began to sob. He squirmed and kicked and pleaded with his brother to stop.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I know I messed up. I won't do it again. Please! Please stop!" Stefan cried.

Damon didn't like having to spank Stefan for so long but he was notoriously stubborn and always took twice as long as Emma to give in and accept his punishment. Once he started crying and kicking his legs he knew his little brother finally got the message through. He stopped and helped him off of his lap. Damon stood up and looked Stefan directly in his eyes.

"I hope you know I only spanked you because I love you; now, go ahead and change into something more comfortable if you need to and then clean up the house. I want it cleaned before you go to bed, understand me?"

"Yes sir," answered Stefan with teary eyes.

Damon gave his brother a squeeze on his shoulder and a smile acknowledging his answer. He then left him to do what he needed. His next stop was to check in on Emma. He made his way to her room and knocked on the door. After a moment or two he didn't hear an answer so he quietly opened her door. He found Emma sleeping but couldn't help but notice the fresh tears on her cheeks. He could only assume that she had just cried herself to sleep. Her bruise previously on her face was barely noticeable at that point. He softly brushed her hair off of her face with his fingers and wiped away the tears left on her cheeks. He kissed her on her nose then went to bed himself.

Before he went into his room he listened to see that Stefan was doing as he was told. He heard cleaning downstairs; he smiled as he walked into his room. He pulled his cell phone out to put it on the charger and noticed he had missed a text message from Chelsea.

'Hi baby, is everything okay with Stefan and Emma?'

'Stefan is cleaning the mess from the party now and poor Em cried herself to sleep,' Damon texted back.

'Jared was sitting next to me when he was talking on the phone with Emma. It turns out what set Jeremy off the most at the end was a text that Em got from Jared. Jared feels really conflicted. He has a big time crush on your sister but also likes Jeremy as a friend.'

'Mmm, that can be conflicting. This certainly isn't the first time this has happened to Emma. It always kills me inside when I think how young she was when I had to turn her or lose her. As beautiful as she was/is at "14," what would she have looked like at 16 or 17?"

'Don't be so hard on yourself. You just said it; it was either turn her or lose her. I know you made the right choice.'

'Thank you,'

'For what?'

'For just being so wonderful.'

'You are too sweet. Besides, you make it easy.'

'I'm sorry to cut this short but I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open,' texted Damon.

'I'm pretty tired myself, g'nite.'

'G;nite.'

VVV

"Hello," Emma answered in a groggy voice.

"Emma, its Elena."

"Elena! What's happening with Jeremy?" asked Emma now being fully awake.

"The good news is that he's finally conscious. The bad news is…"

"Oh my GOD!" Emma began to cry and got out the rest of her words as best as she could. "We will be there right away."

Emma hung up the phone and ran into Damon's room. She didn't bother knocking.

Still crying, "Damon, Damon wake up," she pleaded as she shook her brother.

"Em? Emma, what is it?"

"The doctor's found a tumor in Jeremy's brain. They are trying to track down this so called really great brain surgeon but at the moment he is M.I.A. Please, please can we go to the hospital?"

"Of course baby, of course. Go and get dressed. I'll wake up Stefan and then we'll both meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

With vampire speed both Emma and Damon got ready. Damon woke Stefan and once he told him what was happening, Stefan too got ready within vampire speed. He knew Elena would need him right now the most.

VVV

Damon, Emma and Stefan made their way to Jeremy's room. His family and family friend, Pierre were all by his bed side. Jeremy's spirits immediately lifted the moment he saw Emma walk in. She ran to his side and gave him as big of a hug as she could around all of the tubes sticking in arm.

"Emma, I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?"

Emma giggled, "yes, definitely yes."

She gave Jeremy a kiss then it hit her that asking about whether or not she was his girlfriend shouldn't be the thing he was worried about the most. She turned to Alaric and mouthed to him, "does he know?" Alaric shook his head yes. Emma turned her attention back to Jeremy.

"Baby, whether or not I was still your girlfriend wasn't your biggest concern was it? I mean considering other things going on right now."

"Yes it was. As far as I'm concerned I can't do this without you. I just can't," he paused, "Em, I love you."

It was the first time Jeremy had told Emma that he loved her.

"Really? Wow, I…I really do love you too. It's why last night…."

Emma stopped when she remembered that she wasn't alone with Jeremy. He noticed how she stopped then realized she felt uncomfortable talking about what happened with everyone in the room. Jeremy looked at his parents."

"Umm, would it be okay if I talked to Emma alone for like twenty minutes? Please."

"Sure son," answered Alaric before giving his son a kiss on his forehead.

Jenna followed with another kiss and everyone else gave him a smile letting him know they wouldn't be far. Pierre took it as a good time to say good-bye for the time being.

"I need to get back on the road. I'll be checking in with you and your parents often okay," said Pierre.

"Okay, and I'm sorry for.."

"Shh shh, there is nothing to be sorry for. Stay positive and I'll check in with you very soon. You're like my nephew. I love you."

"I love you too," Jeremy replied with his famous sideways smile.

VVV

"Now that we're alone, what were you going to say about last night?" asked Jeremy.

"I was going to say that last night killed me inside because I too love you so much. I didn't want to even say the words that I was breaking up with you but you hit me and…"

Emma's tears started again. Jeremy couldn't stand to see her sad. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and held her delicate face cupped in his hand.

"It kills me that I hit you. I would never ever consciously hurt you."

"I know that now. We'll get through this."

Emma was quiet; she was looking at Jeremy then grew a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Jeremy with a small chuckle.

"I was just thinking about our first kiss at summer camp. Did I ever tell you that I think you're a really great kisser?"

"Umm, no, I think I would remember that," answered Jeremy.

"Oh, okay, well, I think you are," said Emma before she moved forward and kissed Jeremy softly on his lips.

He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. She then backed away and gave him a big smile then adjusted herself so she could rest on his chest and just be held in his arms for as long as possible.

VVV

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, I'm afraid I don't have the best news," said Dr. Green, "I finally tracked down Dr. Cannon. It turns out that he was in a water ski accident and broke his hand and injured a few ribs. He won't be able to perform surgery on anyone for awhile."

"Oh my God, what can we do? My baby…." Jenna began to cry.

Damon, Elena and Stefan were standing next to Alaric and Jenna when the doctor gave the bad news. Damon thought for a minute and then remembered an old friend of his who was also a really great surgeon.

"Ric, Jenna, I have an old friend who is known by many as one of the best brain surgeons around," said Damon.

"If you say he is one of the best, we trust your word. Can you give him a call?" asked Alaric with hopeful eyes.

"Defintely."

Damon went around the corner for some privacy, pulled out his cell phone and found the name under the letter C.

"Hello," a man answered.

"Hey, Carlisle, it's Damon Salvatore. I really need your help…."


	11. Dr Cullen, paiging Dr Cullen

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, I'm afraid I don't have the best news," said Dr. Green, "I finally tracked down Dr. Cannon. It turns out that he was in a water ski accident and broke his hand and injure a few ribs. He won't be able to perform surgery on anyone for awhile."

"Oh my God, what can we do? My baby…." Jenna began to cry.

Damon, Elena and Stefan were standing next to Alaric and Jenna when the doctor gave the bad news. Damon thought for a minute and then remembered an old friend of his who was also a really great surgeon.

"Ric, Jenna, I have an old friend who is known by many as one of the best brain surgeons around," said Damon.

"If you say he is one of the best, we trust your word. Can you give him a call?" asked Alaric with hopeful eyes.

"Defintely."

Damon went around the corner for some privacy, pulled out his cell phone and found the name under the letter C.

"Hello," a man answered.

"Hey, Carlisle, it's Damon Salvatore. I really need your help…."

Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Cullen

Alaric walked in to find Jeremy holding Emma in his arms as they both slept. In his eyes it would be a moment he would never forget. His son looked so peaceful, so content. He didn't want to wake him but he had to give him the good news.

"Jeremy…Jeremy," Alaric softly nudged his son.

Jeremy finally woke up and stirred a bit but not enough to wake Emma. He glanced over at Alaric and smiled then noticed immediately he wasn't alone. Along with Alaric, stood Jenna and a very handsome, tall, blond headed man.

"Jeremy, this is Dr. Cullen. He is going to perform the surgery. According to Damon and all the research I did while waiting, (Alaric gave a side glance and smile over to Dr Cullen), he is one of the best brain surgeons in the U.S."

Before Jeremy could say anything Emma began to stir around and woke to see everyone. She immediately noticed Dr. Cullen as he was a long time friend of the family. She and Damon first met him when she was sick as a human. Being a vampire he and Damon had something very much in common and their friendship grew from there.

"Carlisle!" Emma said excitedly. "I have missed you."

She quickly flew in Carlisle's arms and gave him a big hug. He was just as happy to see her as well.

"I have missed you too. We all have," Carlisle noticed the bruise on Emma's cheek. "What happened here?"

"Oh, ummm,"

"I hit her," Jeremy answered. "I just lost it and…" he began to cry.

Emma sat back down on the bed and hugged Jeremy.

"Hey, it happened okay, it wasn't the real you. I have forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself. It's okay, it's all going to be okay, I promise," Emma then turned to Carlisle. "It is all going to be okay right?"

"Yes, I have looked at the MRI results and I feel very confident that I can get the tumor out without causing any damage to the surrounding area; and Jeremy, Emma is right, your tumor is set in an area that controls all of your emotions and actions. There is a reason you haven't been feeling like yourself for awhile now. It's because of the tumor. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Jenna began to cry. The thought of her child having to go through brain surgery was too much for her. Alaric put his arm around her shoulder then pulled her in close to him and held her tight.

"Mom, it's going to be okay, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry baby, I just wish I could change places with you," said Jenna before she leaned over to give her son a kiss on his forehead.

"Jeremy, get as much sleep as you can tonight. Surgery is scheduled for 7am so prep will start around 6."

"Thank you so much doctor," said Alaric.

Carlisle humbly smiled, "I will see you bright and early." He then turned to Emma, "Emma, I guess I will see you in awhile at your house as we are staying with you while Jeremy needs me."

"We?" asked Emma.

"Yes, Emmett and Rosalie came with me; they wanted to visit with Stefan."

VVV

The Cullen's followed the Salvatore's into the house. Damon threw his car keys down by the table near the front door.

"Carlisle, I'll show you where you are going to stay while you are here." Damon then looked over to Stefan. "Stefan, please show Emmett and Rosalie to their room."

A few minutes later Damon came down from upstairs and found Emma in the front room on the couch just listening to music.

"Emma, hey," Damon said as he sat down next to his baby sister, "sweetie, when was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know, yesterday morning I think, why?"

"Why? Hon, I can see it in your eyes, you need blood. You don't look well."

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, I'm too worried about Jeremy."

"I can understand that but if you don't take care of yourself then how is that helping Jeremy when he gets better? He needs you to be on top of your game."

"I'll eat soon, I promise."

Carlisle walked downstairs to find Damon and Emma on the couch.

"Emma, are you feeling okay?" asked Carlisle.

"She hasn't fed since yesterday morning." Damon answered for her.

"Carlisle, like I just told my brother, I'll feed soon, I promise! Now, I'm just going to get some sleep, I want to see Jeremy before the surgery."

Emma gave both Damon and Carlisle a kiss good-night on the cheek. She made her way to bed and gave Emmett, Rosalie and even Stefan a kiss good-night.

"Wow, you must be tired, you rarely kiss me good-night," said Stefan.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," said Emma quiet but jokingly.

Emma went straight to bed; she was feeling a little weak. She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She meant to feed really quickly but she was too tired and worried about her boyfriend to put a lot of thought into feeding.

VVV

It was five thirty in the morning when Emma snuck into the hospital. Visiting hours didn't start until eight. Alaric and Jenna were there by Jeremy's side as was Elena.

"Good morning," said Emma with a tired smile.

"Hi sweetie, I'm surprised they let you through," said Alaric.

"Oh, they didn't, I used my vamp speed and snuck in. I just had to see Jeremy before the surgery."

"Of course, we are glad you made it. Do your brothers know you are here?" Jenna asked.

"Oooo, no. I'll text Damon now and let him know."

Emma sent a text message to Damon letting him know where she was. She apologized for sneaking out but she had to see Jeremy before he went for surgery. She received a text back from Damon that he understood and due to the circumstances he would let the fact that she snuck out pass this once. Emma thanked him and then put her attention onto her boyfriend. She sat down on the side of the bed and held Jeremy's hand. He was groggy but happy that Emma was there by his side.

Six o'clock rolled around, it was time to prep for his surgery. One of the first things Jeremy had to go through was having all of his hair shaved. It was a bit shocking at first but to Emma, Jeremy was still as cute as he always was. Jenna began to cry.

"Mom, what is it now?" asked Jeremy.

"You just look so vulnerable, I'm sorry. I just hate that you have to go through this."

Elena was snuggled close to her mother and father when Carlisle walked in.

"Good Morning Gilbert family and Emma; Jeremy, do you have any questions for me before we get started?"

"No, I'm good," answered Jeremy.

"I do," said Emma, "how long will the surgery take?"

"The surgery itself can take 3-8 hours. After that, how long it will take Jeremy to wake up will be up to him."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Well, no matter what I do, it's the brain that knows how much time it really needs to fully heal. There have been several cases where people often go into a coma for a few days up to a few weeks or even months. Chances are in Jeremy's case, I wouldn't believe he will be out more than a couple of days at the most."

VVV

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room, waiting to hear from Carlisle and how the surgery went. Eight hours went by and finally Carlisle came out to talk to Alaric and Jenna. They stood immediately in anticipation.

"Dr Cullen, how did it go?" Alaric asked.

"The surgery itself was flawless; the entire tumor has been removed. Jeremy's vitals are great. It's just a time game now but from my opinion everything is going to be just fine."

"Oh thank you doctor, thank you," said Jenna.

Two days go by, three days go by and on the fourth day Jeremy is still in a coma. Emma hasn't fed in five days, she is weak and vulnerable. She hasn't left Jeremy's side except for the occasional little walk she takes just to get some fresh air.

Stefan, Elena and Damon walk in the room with Caroline.

"Hey Em, will you please get something to eat, you really don't look well. In fact this is the last time I'm going to tell you. If you come back without have eaten anything then I'm going to force feed you. Do you understand?" Said Damon.

"Yes sir," Emma answered sarcastically.

"Hey now little missy, watch it. I know you're tired but that doesn't make it okay to be disrespectful."

"Sorry Damon. I'm going to go for a little walk and I'll eat, I promise."

"Okay, I promise, we'll call you if there is any change," assured Stefan.

"Thanks…" Emma replied softly as she stepped out.

Thirty minutes pass by and Emma hadn't returned. Caroline received a text from her mother.

"Hey guys, my mom just wanted to let us know there is a lookout for a serial rapist. Apparently, he has raped like over 20 women already and he was last seen just a town away from here."

"Wow, that's awful," said Elena.

"Is it just me or has Emma been gone awhile. I expected her back about ten minutes ago," said Damon.

Suddenly, Jeremy began to stir about. He was moaning as if he was struggling to get free.

"Emma, save Emma!" Jeremy sat up and yelled.


	12. Search party for Emma

"Wow, that's awful," said Elena.

"Is it just me or has Emma been gone awhile. I expected her back about ten minutes ago," said Damon.

Suddenly, Jeremy began to stir about. He was moaning as if he was struggling to get free.

"Emma, save Emma!" Jeremy sat up and yelled.

Search Party for Emma

Damon and Stefan sprinted from the room grabbing Rosalie and Emmett on their way out.

"We have to find Emma, can't explain, please just help us look," pleaded Damon.

They searched all around the building and didn't find any sign of Emma. Emmett was about to make his way back over to meet up with Damon and Stefan when something sparkled from the corner of his eye. He moved closer to examine what it was and found a pink bedazzled cell phone, it belonged to Emma. He went further into the woods, he could smell blood. Emmett was in the middle of the woods and found splatters of blood on a couple of trees and the ground but no trace of Emma.

He stood there trying to get a sense of his young friend. Moments later he was joined by Damon, Stefan and Rosalie.

"That's Emma's blood, I know her scent," claimed Damon.

"I found her cell too," said Emmett as he held it up.

"This isn't happening," said Stefan as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Keep your emotions in check right now please. We have to stay focused and find our baby sister."

"You're right, okay, I'm focused. We need to put together a search party."

"Yes, okay, Stefan you go and get Caroline and the sheriff. Emmett, Rosalie, run back to the hospital and get Carlisle. Also, don't let Jeremy know Emma is missing. Just tell him that she got really ill from not feeding and she will be back to visit as soon as she can. Please tell the same to Alaric, Jenna and Elena. They are under enough stress right now and don't need any more. I will go back to the house and pull out some old maps of the town I came across awhile back. Everyone meet me back there as soon as you can."

An hour later

Everyone showed up at the Salvatore manor along with Carlisle. Damon had a few maps spread out on the kitchen table.

"Any leads?" asked Stefan when he walked in.

"There are a few hidden caves over here and here…"

"Hello?" Damon answered his phone

"Damon!" said Chelsea in panic, "Is Jared over there with Emma?"

"No, in fact Emma is missing."

"Oh my God, Jared is missing too. He went out last night for a bite and hasn't been back. I mean, I know he's no perfect angel but he has never ever just not come home. He would at least called me to let me know. Damon, I'm scared."

"Okay, meet me here at my house. We will all plan out a search party for both Jared and Emma."

"Guys, I just got this snap shot of a drawing from Alice. I texted her earlier to let her know we couldn't find Emma so she focused all of her attention on her. This is the image. Do either of you know who this guy is?" Rosalie asked.

"Damn, I can't believe he's alive, I thought I killed him years ago…." Stefan said in shock.


	13. History comes back to bite & bites hard

"Guys, I just got this snap shot of a drawing from Alice. I texted her earlier to let her know we couldn't find Emma so she focused all of her attention on her. This is the image. Do either of you know who this guy is?" Rosalie asked.

"Damn, I can't believe he's alive, I thought I killed him years ago…." Stefan said in shock.

History comes Back to Bite and Bites Hard

"What do you mean you thought you killed him years ago? Who is he?" Damon asked wide eyed.

"It was during the time when you and Emma were doing your own thing and I was going through my destructive phase. Well, Lexi was in my life at that point and helping me. Anyway, during that time, I tracked both of you down but kept my distance. I didn't feel strong enough to keep my hunger in check and I didn't want to be like that around Emma. She was already angry with me for what I did to father. Anyway, while I was doing my best to stay low and just keep an eye on you two I discovered I wasn't alone. This guy was lurking around Emma. I think he even asked her out a couple of times but you weren't ready to let her date. She turned him down and instead of accepting it he stocked her. His name was….damn, I can't remember…"

"Ashton Reynolds," answered Damon, "I remember this guy now too. It wasn't so much that I didn't want Em to date; it was because he was a real ass. He was just way too cocky….you said you thought you killed him, what happened?"

"It was a day when Emma was walking home from school. Ashton tried to get her to go back to his place. I was ready to run out and kick his ass then but our baby sister is actually a very good fighter. She held her own just fine," Stefan paused, "of course she hasn't eaten in days. What if she didn't get a chance to feed before he took her?" He began to cry thinking about the idea of losing his little sister.

"Stefan, hey, don't focus on something like that. Let's stay hopeful," said Rosalie. "Now, tell us, what happened next with Ashton?"

He took a deep breath and continued his story.

"Okay, after Emma totally kicked his ass he was pissed but left. I just didn't trust him so I followed him.

VVV

"Emma, pssst, Emma, wake up," whispered Jared.

She came to, slowly. Ashton had knocked her out pretty well. She opened her eyes to see herself and Jared chained to a wall. The chain was made from silver and it burned their skin.

"Jared? Where….where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know. You and I were talking out….outside the hospital when this jerk came up and grabbed you. I tried…..I really tried to help you," Jared closed his eyes. He was trying to fight his need to sleep. "but he got in a lucky shot and knocked me out with something and…I….I really don't know what exactly happened. What I do know is we are both chained up in some weird dungeon like…..."

Jared stopped talking when he heard someone coming.

"Well, well, well, so my little angel is finally awake," said the man as he leaned down to be face to face with Emma. "I missed you."

"Ashton?" Emma questioned.

"Ohh good, you do remember me."

Ashton leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. Emma was very weak, days without eating and now chained with silver and scent of vervain surrounding her. Another man was standing nearby, a human. She could not fight off the kiss.

"Drake, unchain my beauty," Ashton ordered.

He obeyed then stepped right back into position. Ashton lifted Emma and carried her over to a cot that was set up purposely in front of Jared. He knew from weeks of stocking Emma that Jared was crazy about her. His original plans included Jeremy but he settled for Jared. He laid Emma down and tied her arms to the post of the cot. He stripped her naked and began to kiss her entire body. Emma wanted to fight but was so drained of energy she felt almost comatose.

"Leave her alone ass hole!" Jared yelled ignoring the excruciating burning pain from the silver chains. He screamed from the pain.

Ashton laughed; he was enjoying how much Jared was suffering.

"Oh come now, don't be so bitter. If you really want a turn I may think about it when I am through with this little slut."

"Ashton please," Emma whispered; not having enough energy to speak much louder, "please, I'll do anything you want. Let Jared go."

"Ohh, look at you, just the perfect little martyr…forget it! I gave you a chance to be with me and you blew it. Now, you no longer have a say in anything…."

Ashton pulled off his shirt, (displaying the body of an athlete) and began to unbuckle his belt and unsnap his jeans.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said Ashton out loud to himself as he pulled his jeans down.

"Get off of her! Leave her alone!" Jared screamed.

VVV

"I overheard him talking to a friend of his. He told him that if he couldn't have Emma than no one could. He proceeded to tell his friend plans he had to kill her. He just had to figure out a way to get Damon out of the picture," Stefan paused, "I didn't bother to see him get close to his plan. I attacked him and his friend. I tore off his friends head but with him, I did all I could to make him suffer. After he could no longer move I set him on fire and left. I mean he…he shouldn't have been able to survive that."

"Well, this jerk managed somehow. What we have to do now is find him before he hurts Emma further." Damon said with determination.

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much. **_


	14. Extra Help chap 14

"I overheard him talking to a friend of his. He told him that if he couldn't have Emma than no one could. He proceeded to tell his friend plans he had to kill her. He just had to figure out a way to get Damon out of the picture," Stefan paused, "I didn't bother to see him get close to his plan. I attacked him and his friend. I tore off his friends head but with him, I did all I could to make him suffer. After he could no longer move I set him on fire and left. I mean he…he shouldn't have been able to survive that."

"Well, this jerk managed somehow. What we have to do now is find him before he hurts Emma further." Damon said with determination.

_**Warning: rape, violence and some language.**_

Extra Help

Jeremy woke up to see his parents and sister at his bedside. He greeted them each with a smile. He was feeling much better.

"Hey, where's Emma?" He asked.

"Love you too little bro."

Jeremy smirked, "sorry, I just haven't seen her since I woke up earlier, I miss her."

He had no reconciliation of the vision he had of Emma needing help. Elena was so focused on her brother that she hadn't noticed that all of her friends had all disappeared.

"Hey, dad, will you come with me to the cafeteria?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Alaric turned to his wife, "baby, would you like anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Alaric went outside the room and joined his daughter. She just stood there looking at her phone.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you wanted food."

"No, I just needed to get you alone. I didn't want to worry Jeremy. I don't know why but if you look around, none of our friends are here. They are all gone including Dr Cullen. I honestly don't remember anyone saying goodbye or see you later or anything."

"Wow, you're right. Did you try calling anyone?"

"Yes, I tried calling Stefan, Damon and Caroline and no one is answering. Something is wrong, I just feel it."

"Let me try Damon, maybe I'll have better luck," said Alaric as he dialed his number.

VVV

"Hello," answered Damon, "is everything okay with Jeremy?"

"Hi, yes, he's doing great. Is everything okay with you?" Alaric asked.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Elena and I just came to the realization that all of our friends have suddenly disappeared and neither of us remembers anyone saying goodbye or anything."

Damon paused for a minute to think. He came to the conclusion that since Jeremy was doing well that he would tell them.

"It's Emma, she's missing. One of Carlisle's daughters is clairvoyant. She had a premonition that Emma had been taken. She drew a sketch of the man that she had in her vision. Stefan and I remember him. This guy stalked Emma over 100 years ago. Stefan thought he killed him; but, apparently not because now he's back. We also think he may have taken Jared. Chelsea hasn't seen him since yesterday."

"Are you forming a search party?"

"Yes, in fact the rest of the Cullen family is on a plane flying here as we speak."

"Count me and Elena in."

"Rick, no, you should be there with Jeremy."

"Jeremy is doing great and his mother will be with him. Trust me, if he found out that I just stayed behind instead of out helping find the love of his life, I don't think he would ever forgive me. Aside from that, we love her too. We're in, end of discussion."

"Okay, meet us here at our house. See you soon."

Damon hung up the phone just as Chelsea walked in and was walking over to him. Emmett hung up his phone a minute later.

"Damon, that was Alice, she called me from the plane. She had another vision. In her vision there was another guy, a guy with a mohawk and he was chained up. And…." Emmett paused, trying not to cry.

Chelsea began to cry and buried her head into Damon's chest as she knew the guy with a mohawk had to have been Jared.

"Emmett, damnit what is it, just tell us," said Damon in frustration from feeling so helpless.

"And the vision she got of Emma was…was the guy Ashton…"

"Just tell us," said Stefan fearing the worst.

"He was having his way with her." Emmett finally managed to get out sparing the graphic details.

Damon held Chelsea close in his arms as tears fell down his face and Stefan punched his fist through the nearest wall.

VVV

Ashton was inside Emma and he wasn't at all gentle about it. Tears spilled down her face as she cried softly. She wanted to fight but was so weak; and Jared wanted to help but he too was weak and couldn't free himself.

"Leave her alone, please, you're hurting her," Jared pleaded for his friend.

Ashton kept thrusting himself hard and deep inside Emma. He cared about nothing more than showing both she and Jared who was in charge. He would do this off and on for hours. He would have his way with Emma until he was satisfied, hit Jared around as he was chained and once satisfied with beating Jared he would leave.

Jared lay there bleeding and battered. Ashton had left the area with his minion.

"Jared…Jared," Emma whispered, "Jared please don't leave me."

She began to cry when she got no response from her friend.

VVV

Alaric and Elena were at the Salvator manner when the rest of the Cullen family arrived. Edward introduced his girlfriend Bella to Damon and Stefan.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I want to give any extra help I can," said Bella.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper, one of her brothers, asked as he handed her a piece of paper to draw her vision.

She stopped then handed her drawing to Stefan.

"This is where Emma and Jared are being held captive."

Stefan showed the drawing to Damon. "Do you recognize this?" He asked.

"It's definitely something underground, a place to have held prisoners. Unfortunately here at Mystic Falls there are many like this that has been abandoned for years," answered Damon.

"Well, Alice is here in person now. I know if anyone can find Emma and Jared, its Alice," said Carlisle.

VVV

It had been 24 hours since Emma had been taken. Ashton walked back in to where he was holding his captives. He revived Jared with something he danced under his nose for a moment.

"There he is," said Ashton followed by a sadistic laugh, "I definitely want you awake to see this."

Ashton walked over to Emma and revived her the same way. She woke as much as she could, she was far beyond week and he knew it. He untied her wrists from the cot and carried her over closer to where Jared was. He placed her facing the wall and tied her wrists up in front of her.

"Look at this," Ashton said to Jared, "this beautiful ass, the curve of her waist," he touched each body part he spoke of. "And these, these beautiful full breasts. Mmm I would say a nice, firm grapefruit. Ohh, that's right you have never touched any of this. She has only teased you with her beauty as she gave it all to Jeremy. That must drive you absolutely crazy."

"Get away from her you bastard," Jared growled.

He only laughed, "You know you wish you were me right now," he said as he would feel Emma up and down her abused naked body. "Oh, how I do especially love this ass of yours." Ashton whispered in Emma's ear as he positioned her bottom to stick out before he began to undress his self again. She could do nothing but cry and pray her brothers would find her sooner than later.

VVV

"I know she has to be around here," said Alice with confidence, "give me a minute."

Damon and Stefan wanted to just tear the woods apart but knew they had to let Alice do it her way so not to prolong finding their baby sister.

"Got it! I know exactly where she is!"

Alice looked directly at Stefan and Damon then ran. They were directly behind her.


	15. Rescue Mission chap 15

"I know she has to be around here," said Alice with confidence, "give me a minute."

Damon and Stefan wanted to just tear the woods apart but knew they had to let Alice do it her way so not to prolong finding their baby sister.

"Got it! I know exactly where she is!"

Alice looked directly at Stefan and Damon then ran. They were directly behind her.

Rescue Mission

Ashton was just moments from sodomizing Emma when Stefan suddenly appeared; threw him off of her and in doing so, throwing him across the room and directly onto the cave wall. Ashton looked around for his guard but suddenly found him across the way with his head detached from his body. Damon had just stopped him from getting in Stefan's way. Once it was clear Damon sped over to his little sister and untied her while giving her his shirt. She was so petite that his shirt acted as a mini dress on her. She was so weak she could barely cry. He held her in his arms. Emmett began to unchain Jared.

"Damon," Emma whispered, "thank you."

"Of course, of course; I'm just so sorry we couldn't find you sooner," he said as he carried her back up out on ground and handed her gently over to Carlisle.

Emmett was right behind them carrying Jared. Alice had found both Jared and Emma's rings and placed them back on both their fingers.

"She needs blood right away," said Carlisle. "Once she has fed I'll have a better idea on the extent of her injuries."

Damon didn't hesitate to bite his forearm in order to feed his little sister. He held her close in his left arm while feeding her with his right. He let her feed for as long as he could take It without passing out him-self from low blood supply.

"Okay, baby, that's enough for now," Damon cooed softly while wedging his arm away from Emma's sharp fangs.

She whimpered a bit but she was starting to heal already. Damon turned to notice Chelsea was feeding her brother just the same. He gave her a look that she shared, thank God they were found alive.

VVV

"You bastard! What did Emma or Jared ever do to you? NOTHING!" Stefan shouted.

He continued to throw Ashton around. He fought back for a fair amount but he was no match for Stefan's rage. One punch after another until Ashton could no longer fight back. Once he was at that point Stefan took advantage of Ashton's unbuttoned jeans. He reached in and grabbed hold of Ashton's manhood. He squeezed it first which caused pain beyond words and without another second of hesitation Stefan yanked it off. He watched Ashton suffer for a few excruciating moments before tearing his head off. He made sure he was never coming back. Once his head was detached he set his body on fire and walked away leaving the body to turn to ashes.

Stefan walked out covered in blood. Elena had caught up to everyone at that point.

"Oh my God, Stefan! Are you…"

"It's not my blood," he interrupted, "it's his, he is gone now indefinitely, it's okay."

Jared was recovering much faster than Emma as he had only gone a little over a day without feeding and had been only chained. Stefan gave Elena a kiss then walked over to Emma. She still looked weak and sickly.

"She needs more blood," said Damon. "I gave her as much as I could for now."

Stefan didn't say anything. He took his baby sister into his arms and gave her the rest of the blood she needed from him. She fed on him and with each passing moment felt her strength coming back. Her bruises were disappearing inside and out. When she finished she was strong but still not recovered completely.

"She needs to just rest now," said Carlisle. "The same goes for Jared. We need to get them both to their homes."

VVV

"Well, Jeremy is home and recovering very well; and now that Emma and Jared are clearly back to their healthy selves; it's time for us to go home," said Carlisle to Damon.

"Thank you so much for everything, truly."

"It was my pleasure, truly. We'll be in touch." He said with a smile and gave a double hand shake to his long time friend.

The Cullen's left Mystic Falls and returned to their home in Forks. Damon turned around from the front door and a sudden burst of silence hit him at once. He was about to head down to the cellar for a snack when the door bell rang. Damon figured the Cullen's must have forgotten something. He opened the door and instead found Jeremy standing there.

"Should you be out and about already?" Damon asked genuinely.

"Yeah, Dr Cullen said its fine as long as I take it easy and don't push myself."

"Okay, Emma is upstairs. Ummm, actually she can come down here…Em!"

"Wait, I can climb the stairs just fine, I promise I'm okay."

Damon looked him over to inspect him.

"Mmm, alright, go ahead," Damon said with a gesture to pass by him.

VVV

"Knock, knock," said Jeremy as he poked his head through Emma's already open door.

She looked up from writing in her journal and ran over to him with a huge smile.

"Hey you," she said before kissing him, "if I knew you felt like company I would have gone to your house."

"I'm always in the mood for _your_ company," he smiled back. "But, I had to see you here. I'm going crazy at my house. My mom won't stop fussing over me. It took me, Elena and my dad to convince her it was okay for me to go for a walk."

Emma laughed, "Wow, and I thought my brothers could be over protective."

He laughed with her and then found himself just staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm just so grateful that ass didn't get a chance to go much further than he did. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't be sorry, he just would have found a way to trap you too. If it's okay, I really don't want to talk about it okay."

"Okay, whatever you want. I'm just happy to be here with you."

VVV

Three months have passed. Emma, Jeremy and Jared were almost insuperable. They grew so close that some people even accused the three of them of dating one another. Each denies such a relationship and they tell people that they all just grew really close and are simply best of friends. They each cheated death in their own way and are helping each other heal emotionally. Jared does find himself mesmerized every now and then towards Emma; but he does well to hide it. He loves her dearly and would much rather have her as a friend then nothing at all.

The three were on their way to school, Jared was driving. They park in the school and each get out. Jared isn't paying attention and runs right into a girl who was walking and reading. Her books fall and they both bend down to pick them up. After picking up the books, they get a good look at each other and smile shyly. Jared's heart belongs to Emma but he knows he has to try and move on.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

"Hi, I'm Anna."


	16. Moving Foward Chap 16

Three months have passed. Emma, Jeremy and Jared were almost insuperable

They each cheated death in their own way and are helping each other heal emotionally.

Jared isn't paying attention and runs right into a girl who was walking and reading. Her books fall and they both bend down to pick them up

Jared's heart belongs to Emma but he knows he has to try and move on.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

"Hi, I'm Anna."

_****Warning** some harsh language**_

Moving Forward

Another month passes and the two couples find themselves with one another as often as possible. Anna had just lost her father less than a year prior so she too was doing her own healing. He was attacked by a werewolf and being a vampire, died a slow and painful death. It was an image that Anna tried often to forget about.

It was a Friday night and the four emotionally recovering teenagers were feeling restless. They were sitting on the couch at the Salvatore manor. Neither of Emma's brothers was home at the time. Anna was twirling her thick brown hair around her index finger. She looked over at her friends with her big brown eyes.

"I'm feeling too much in my head, let's go clubbing," she suggested.

"Clubbing?" Emma asked, "How do you suggest we get in? We barely look 18 let alone 21."

"That's easy, we just compel the bouncer," Anna answered.

Emma didn't have to think about it long. She said she was in. The girls then looked at the guys. Both Jeremy and Jared knew they would all just be asking for trouble if they went. Neither could resist the puppy dog eye look they were both getting from their girlfriends. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiine," he said.

"Ya, fine," Jeremy agreed reluctantly.

"Great! Okay, we need to change our clothes. Anna, come on, I'm sure I have something you can wear."

"What about us?" Jeremy asked. "We're not exactly dressed for a club either."

Emma looked at the boys and had to quickly agree that their regular jeans and rock tee shirts just wouldn't do for a dance club. She thought for a moment then had a plan.

"I know, you can both wear something of Damon's. He actually has a lot more "party" clothes than Stefan."

"I don't know," said Jared with a worried look in his eyes, "I really don't want to have to deal with Damon if he found out."

Emma thought for another moment.

"Okay, I got it!"

She grabbed her cell phone and sent out a quick text to her brother. A couple of minutes later she got the response she was hoping to get.

"Alright, it's settled. Damon said yes. You just can't touch anything "too" designer."

"Wait, what did you tell him?" Jeremy asked.

"I just told him that we were all going to a movie that is starting soon. I said that you two fell in mud and needed a quick change of clothes."

"That's it? That's all it took?" He asked a bit bewildered.

"Jared, my brother is out with _your_ sister, he's happily distracted. Trust me, it's all good."

The four each ran upstairs and changed into clothes appropriate for a dance club. An hour later the four met back up on top of the stairs. They each approved of each other's looks.

Jared wore a long sleeve white flocked double pistol shirt. It read Silver Dagger on the side of the sleeve and had two huge western style pistols on the back. With that he wore Dsquared sexy grunge jeans and black and red rock "cowboy" boots that he had showing from under the jeans. The color of his boots matched his black and red tipped Mohawk. Jeremy wore Armani jeans; a solid black, very form fitting short sleeve shirt and solid black Dior ankle high boots. To match his designer look he spiked his hair as best as he could with the hair gel he found in Damon's bathroom.

"Oooo Jer, Armani and Dior? I'm thinking that is what Damon meant by "too" designer," said Emma.

"You're probably right, I'll go change."

"Wait, you look so damn good though. Just promise me you will be _extra_ careful."

"I promise," said Jeremy with his notorious boyish smile. "But," he cleared his throat, "how in the hell did you ever convince Damon to let you buy dresses like the two you both have on?"

Emma looked at Anna and down at herself. She smiled.

"Oh, he has no idea I own these. That is why I'm bringing this backpack with dresses that are a lot more "Damon approved" so Anna and I can change into them before we come home."

Anna wore a micro mini dress. The body was white and form fitting tube design with black velvet halter tie neck straps and a black ruffle flirt skirt attached with a hip bow trim. She complimented her dress with three inch designer clear see through pumps. Emma's dress was just as revealing. It was a solid black, flirty ruched mini dress. It had a wide V neckline with a halter tie neck style with a double ruffle hemline. Her shoes to match were 5.5 inch heel, black multi strap platform pumps.

Anna looked at all of them. "I don't know, we just might get away with looking like we're 21 dressed like this."

Jeremy laughed nervously, "Ummm okay maybe so but you still plan on doing that compel thing right."

The three vampires laughed.

"Don't worry Jer, that's the plan," said Emma.

VVV

The four teens made their way into a downtown club just a town over from Mystic Falls. It was a mere 45 minute drive, plenty of time to get back by midnight which was their curfew. Emma worked her vampire "magic" on the bouncer and each of them walked in as if they had a right to. They immediately started to move to the music when they walked in. They were already having a great time, the atmosphere was perfect, the music was perfect and no other adult was there to tell them no.

The girls found a small table and the boys got drinks from the bar. The bartender questioned Jared and Jeremy's age and decided to ask for their I.D. as well. Jared compelled the bartender and for the rest of the night didn't have a problem getting drinks. They walked back to the table and handed the girls each a cocktail and a round of shots for all of them. Jared had two shots before everyone at the table agreed that he couldn't drink anymore.

"Why do I have to be the designated driver?" Jared whined.

"Because you're the only one with a driver's license," Anna answered.

"Yeah, I have to live in Mystic Falls two more years before I'm "16" so therefore I don't have a "license," said Emma feeling annoyed at Damon's rules.

"My mom does the same thing when we move to a new town. She tells people I'm only 15 so the younger I am where we live, the longer we can stay," added Anna.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Fine! But, it doesn't mean I can't dance," he stood up and held out his hand, "Anna?"

She gave him a huge smile and joined him on the dance floor. Jeremy and Emma followed. The four danced for close to an hour. Jared and Jeremy had to keep Emma and Anna close. Several men had tried to dance with the girls and could care less that they were there with their boyfriends.

"My buzz is wearing off, I need more to drink." Anna complained.

"I agree," said Emma.

"Alright, we'll go but you two please sit over there and wait for us," said Jeremy.

The girls took a table by the wall and waited for the boys to return with the drinks. One of Anna's favorite songs started to play. She was dancing to it in her seat happily.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom for a minute. I need to fix my hair; do you want to come with me?" Emma asked.

"I really love this song. I'm going to stay and wait for the guys."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

VVV

Emma was walking back out from the bathroom when she was approached by a guy who resembled Ashton somewhat.

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you around here before," said the drunk man who etched himself much too close in Emma's personal space.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, excuse me."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. That simple action jolted many flashbacks of her terrorizing 24 hours. She began to scream. Jared was next to her in a heartbeat. Jeremy was directly behind him. He could only go as fast as he humanly could. Emma was sobbing. Jared didn't bother to ask questions and punched the guy. He hit him so hard that he knocked him out with the first punch. He fell and no one around them seem to care and went right back to their business.

Jared got Anna to have her help him with carrying the drinks while Jeremy sat with Emma. She was sitting on his lap and crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to ruin your fun."

"What? Em, you're not ruining anything. The guy was obviously being an ass. It's not your fault," Jeremy comforted.

"I don't know what happened. The guy grabbed my arm and then I just freaked out."

VVV

Jeremy held her close and rocked her in his arms. She felt safe and secure with him. She nestled her face into his neck and covered part of her face with her own hair. She started sucking her thumb. It was a habit she had broken time and time again but had it activated after her horrific ordeal with Ashton. Jeremy knew about it and never gave her a hard time. Only he and her brothers knew of her self-comforting trait. It was a habit she formed when she watched her father being killed by her own brother, Stefan. She hid in a closet for hours. It was Damon who found Emma rocking back and forth sucking her thumb.

VVV

Anna and Jared returned with many drinks. They had cocktails and shots. Emma quickly took her thumb out of her mouth, wiped her tears and gave her friends a welcomed smile.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay in a few minutes."

"What's going to happen in a few minutes?" Jared asked.

"I'll have finished at least one cocktail and several shots," Emma answered with a sly smile as she raised a tall cocktail.

The next couple of hours went by and Emma, Jeremy, Anna and Jared were dancing and drinking. Jared only danced but none the less he was having a great time watching Anna get insanely drunk and tasting her sweet nectar filled kisses. Being sober, he kept track of the time.

"Hey guys, it's 11, we need to go if all of us are going to make it back before midnight."

They each grumbled but knew not to push their luck and stumbled out of the club. On their way out they didn't see Mason Lockwood but he did see them. He could see that Jared was sober and the one driving so he didn't stop them. He did however send a text to his friends, Damon and Chelsea.

It was close to 11:20 before Jared was able to get everyone on the road. Jeremy was throwing up every couple of minutes. It wasn't until he finally felt it was safe to go did they bother driving. Jared sped as quickly as he could and had five minutes to spare. He dropped Jeremy off home first then drove and dropped both the girls off. They were all rushing so their goodbyes were short but sweet. Jared drove off to get home as quickly as he could. The girls had 1 minute to midnight. They were both still a bit tipsy as well but had managed to sober up enough to walk pretty straight. As Emma was about to unlock the door she noticed Anna was still wearing the "non Damon approved" dress. She glanced down and she too was still wearing her micro mini dress.

"Damn! Anna," Emma whispered, "we need to change our clothes fir…"

Before Emma could even finish her sentence the front door opened. The front light flicked on. It was Damon. He was anything but happy. He folded his arms and looked at what the two girls were wearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked rhetorically and with an unmistaken tone of anger.

Emma looked at Damon then over at Anna and back at Damon. She was dumbfounded. Only two words could escape her lips.

"Fuck me."

_***THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!* **_


	17. Paying the Price chap 17

The girls had 1 minute to midnight. They were both still a bit tipsy as well but had managed to sober up enough to walk pretty straight. As Emma was about to unlock the door she noticed Anna was still wearing the "non Damon approved" dress. She glanced down and she too was still wearing her micro mini dress.

"Damn! Anna," Emma whispered, "we need to change our clothes fir…"

Before Emma could even finish her sentence the front door opened. The front light flicked on. It was Damon. He was anything but happy. He folded his arms and looked at what the two girls were wearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked rhetorically and with an unmistaken tone of anger.

Paying the Price

"Damon, I…I umm," Emma was at a loss for any possible good excuse.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself trying to think of a creative lie. You, little girl are in huge trouble,"

"Oh come on, no one got hurt," Emma whined.

Damon held up a finger and a stern look that told her she better watch what she says. She silenced herself. The look was one she was very well familiar with.

He then turned to Anna, "and you, young lady, your mother is on her way to pick you up as we speak."

"Yes sir," Anna replied.

Damon moved to the side so the girls could walk in the house. Both moseyed in. As Damon was about to close the door a car pulled into the driveway, someone got out of their car and was walking over. It was Stefan. He looked at his older brother and noticed how upset he was. He thought the anger was directed at him.

"What did I do?" Stefan asked with a bit of panic in his tone.

"Nothing, as far as I know," he raised an eyebrow, "it's our baby sister. She and her posse decided to drive to the next town and do a little clubbing and drinking."

Stefan looked over at Emma and then Anna. He heard what Damon just told him and noticed what the two girls were wearing. He dropped his jaw slightly then did his best to not laugh at their expense.

"Ooo, baby sister you are in deep," Stefan teased.

"Alright, that is enough out of you. Go up to your room and behave yourself."

Stefan smirked but didn't say another word. He left to go up to his room. He sent a text to Elena on his way up the stairs.

VDVD

"Emma is in deep trouble," Stefan texted.

"So is Jer, my dad is trying to talk to him but he keeps dozing off. It's actually kind of funny to watch. Ha Ha."

VDVD

"Jeremy, are you listening to me?" Alaric asked with a tone of frustration.

"Humm, what? Sorry…."

Jenna walked in with one of the bottles of daily meds that Jeremy has to take.

"He's probably out of it like that because he was drinking while taking these," Jenna showed the bottle to Ric. "When combined they make a person really sleepy."

Alaric sighed, "Jeremy, Jer? Oh, forget it."

Alaric picked up his sleeping son and carried him upstairs and to his bed.

"I'll deal with you in the morning," Alaric whispered as he put a blanket over his son.

VDVD

Jared walked in ten minutes after midnight. He was hoping his sister was still out with Damon.

"Where have you been?"

Jared suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Ummm, you know, just out with my Anna and my friends. Sorry I'm late; I had to get gas for the car."

Chelsea walked from around the corner to look at her little brother face to face.

"I see; and it would have nothing to do with the fact that all of you were in the next town at a club for 21 and over would it?"

"Wha? I don't know what you are talking about. We were at the movies."

"Jared Patrick, do you really think it's in your best interest to be lying to me right now?"

He looked at his big sister with fear in his eyes. Chelsea knew that look well; she knew he would now cooperate with her. It didn't matter that he had the style of a punk rocker with a short Mohawk and piercings on his eyebrow and ears. He still had a baby face and when he was in trouble his innocent boyish charm shined through.

"Chels, I'm really sorry. Okay, we were at the club but I was the designated driver. We were responsible, I promise."

"That's great but you helped the others get drunk and you still drove over to the next town without telling me. Just because we're vampires it doesn't mean we're indestructible. Sure, yes, we're close but what if you ran into a pack of werewolves? What then?"

"Seriously? Chelsea, you worry WAY too much."

"Jared, you're my little brother. You are the only family I have. I can't imagine ever losing you."

"Okay, sorry, I won't do it again. Can I go now?"

"Not yet. I have let you get away with too much. Things need to change."

"Change? What are you going to do, spank me?"

Chelsea folded her arms.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do."

"No way, I'm not going to let you!"

He started to walk towards his bedroom.

"Okay, if you don't cooperate with me then I'll call Damon and he'll come over and he'll spank you."

"Chels come ooonnn."

"That is your only choice, me or Damon?"

Jared thought about his options for a moment. He saw the look on his sister's face and knew she wouldn't back down at that point. He lowered his head.

"You, I choose you," he said softly.

"Alright, give me your belt."

"My belt!" He looked directly at his sister, "no way!"

"Okay, fine," she said as she started to take the cell phone out of her pocket in order to call Damon.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't call Damon. I'll cooperate."

He took off his belt and handed it to his big sister.

VDVD

There was a knock at the Salvator manor. Damon answered it fairly quickly. Anna's mother, Pearl was standing on the other side and she did not look very happy.

"Hello Damon, I am so sorry."

"Oh, I'm not blaming Anna. Trust me, my sister is no angel. If anything I need to apologize to you."

"No, it was my idea," said a soft voice from behind Damon.

Anna walked forward and appeared in front of her mother and Damon.

"It was my idea; it's my fault, not Emma's."

Emma stepped forward.

"Anna stop. We all threw around ideas, you are not to blame for anything; and the dresses are mine. I'm sorry."

"From what I can tell, neither of you are innocent and both of you wreak of alcohol. I'm very disappointed in you Anna. And you Emma, both of you are better than this."

"Sorry mom."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Anna, let's go."

Anna gave Emma a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"You too," Emma mouthed as Anna was walking away.

Damon shut the door, looked at his little sister, folded his arms and shook his head.

"Before we get into anything; you are a beautiful girl, you don't need to dress like this to impress any guy. In fact, I know Jeremy is crazy about you….why?"

"We just wanted to fit in with the club scene, that's all."

Damon sighed, "Alright, which brings us back to why you are in trouble. Did you really think it would be okay to drive a town over and compel your way into a 21 and over club? Let's not mention the possibility of any of you running into werewolves, which, mind you have been reported near by."

"But we didn't. We all stayed together and kept each other safe. Doesn't that mean anything!"

"Watch your tone little girl."

"You know, whatever Damon. I'm through with this bullshit. I'm going to bed."

Emma picked up her purse and backpack and was starting to head up towards the stairs. Damon was in front of her in a flash. He gave her a stern look with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?

Emma just felt defiant and found no fear at that moment towards her big brother.

"You have supersonic hearing. I know you heard what I said," she told him without blinking.

She attempted to move and walk around him. He grabbed her arm. He just looked at her for a moment with his steel cold blue eyes.

"Mmm, yes, I'm sorry, humor me. _What_ did you just say?"

He dared her to repeat it.

"I saaaiid, I am through with this bullshit."

She looked at him as if to dare him to react to her comment. He gave her a side smile as if to tell her, "oh, it's on." Without warning he picked her up and bent her over his left arm and held her up. He flipped up her mini dress, pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs and began spanking her bare bottom right where they stood. He didn't hold back on his strength. He knew as a vampire she could handle anything he threw her way and with her attitude he couldn't afford to be soft on her. She began kicking her legs and squirming.

"Stop! You're such an ass hole!" She screamed.

With the instant she said what she did Damon stopped and placed her directly in front of him.

"Oh, little girl. I don't know why you are talking to me like we just met but apparently you need some serious reminding as to what happens when you're disrespectful"

He stood her closer to the stairs.

"Stay right there, DON'T even think about moving."

He went in the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon. He came back Emma hadn't moved but she was still acting stubborn and refusing to show any remorse for her actions that evening. He let out a sigh and took her by the arm to lead her over to the stairs. He only made it up a few steps before sitting down and placing his little sister over his lap. He flipped up her skirt and didn't hesitate to begin spanking her with the wooden spoon on her tender bare bottom.

Emma did her best to not cry but Damon was relentless. He refused to stop until she let go and cry. The first spanking he gave her was for her attitude; now he was continuing the spanking for the rest of the actions she committed to earlier. He was five minutes into spanking Emma continuingly until she gave in. Once she did she begin she just sobbed.

"Da….Damon! (sob, sob,) please stop. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (sob, sob) I'm sorry for swearing at you, (sob) I'm sorry for sneaking to the club! (sob) sawwy."

The way she said sorry caught Damon's attention. The little girl that was deep within his sister came through, the vulnerable, helpless child. He stopped immediately after that and pulled up her panties. He placed her up on his lap and just let her cry on his shoulder. Damon never said a word. He just held her and kept her feeling secure and safe. . She cried so hard she actually put herself to sleep. With a sleeping child in his arms, he got up and carried her up to her room. He dressed her out of her dress and changed her into a drawstring pink cotton pajama bottoms and a black tank top he saw her wear often to bed. He covered her with her blanket, kissed her on the forehead and left the room. He shut her door and found himself grow sad. As he walked to his room he ran into Stefan who noticed his brother's heartbreak.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"It's just Emma. She still has a lot of anger over what happened to her. I can't blame her. I just wish I could be more help to her."

"I don't know, I think you're doing a great job. I mean, I noticed the intensity of her crying. That wasn't a cry from just a spanking. It was deeper, a lot more emotional. In fact I would almost wager with you that tomorrow morning she is going to wake up feeling pretty good."

Damon smirked at his little brother.

"I thought as the big brother I was supposed to be the one with all the answers and great advice."

"Well, I know it's not often but on occasion I do actually pay attention. What I have noticed is that even big brothers can use a helping hand. I think you're doing a great job. Both Emma and I do actually. I know we never tell you that so I just wanted you to know."

Damon looked at his younger brother and searched his face. He was being truly genuine. He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Stefan smiled back, "sure."

Damon gave a small sideways smile then continued to his bedroom. Stefan went downstairs. It was a rarity that Stefan was the one being helpful but when he did Damon knew it was moments like that which made everything worth giving up his bachelorhood for.

VDVD

Pearl and Anna arrived home.

"Go up to your room and wait for me young lady. And change out of that dress."

"Yes Ma Ma."

Anna made her way slowly up to her room and changed into her pajamas. It wasn't long until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Anna said softly.

Pearl walked in with a strap in her hand and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. Anna's eyes grew big.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know Ma Ma, I'm so sorry."

"We'll see just how sorry you are when we are through here."

Pearl placed her daughter over her lap and pulled down her pajama bottoms and panties. She didn't hesitate to start spanking her misbehaved little girl.

Smack smack smack with the belt. Anna squirmed and cried.

"Ma Ma please stop, I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

Pearl ignored her daughters' pleas and continued to spank her bottom until it turned from the color pink to a darker rosy glow. By this point Anna was sobbing uncontrollably. She helped her daughter up but kept her bottom bare.

"Go and stand in the corner and do not move from there until I tell you."

Anna didn't say anything. She continued to cry as she obeyed and walked over to the corner.

VDVD

"Jared, jeans, boxers down now and bend over the couch."

"Chelsssea, come on. I'm sorry. Don't do this."

"I let you get away with too much. It's not up for discussion. Do it now or face harder consequences."

He looked carefully at his sister. He knew she meant every word and wouldn't hesitate to follow through with her threat. He obeyed and put himself into position as he was ordered. Chelsea stood on the side of her little brother and brought down the belt to his vulnerable bottom. She began and didn't stop until she felt she was getting through to him. After 50 smacks from the belt Jared was beginning to cry.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea. Please, please stop. I'm so so sorry!"

Chelsea continued until she reached an even 100 before she brought mercy to Jared's red tender bottom. She pulled up his boxers and made it known it was okay to get up. He stood and looked down onto his older sister with sad eyes and tears streaming down his face. He always tried to look so tough but in this moment he looked truly humbled and innocent. She didn't say a word; she just gave him a warm smile and brought him in for a hug.

VDVD

The next morning as Emma, Anna and Jared were all "licking their wounds" and sitting very carefully, Jeremy was waking up to face his punishment. He woke up feeling horribly for all he drank. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was queasy. He wanted to hide in his bedroom but knew it wouldn't be possible to pull off for too much longer. He decided to face what he had coming to him and made his way downstairs to face his parents.

Ric was in the kitchen sipping on coffee and reading the sports section.

"Uh, hi dad."

He looked up from his paper, "so you finally decide to join the world."

"Yeah, I feel awful."

"I'm not surprised."

"Dad, I'm so so…"

"Save your words son, you are in a lot of trouble. Right now sit down; I'll get you some aspirin, a bloody Mary and dry toast. It'll help you feel better pretty quickly."

"Umm, thanks," Jeremy paused and noticed the quiet, "are we alone?"

"Yes, your mom and sister went shopping. It's just you and me."

"Oh," he gave a worried chuckle, "that's just great."

Ric walked over with everything Jeremy needed to feel better.

"Drink, eat and take a shower. I'll see you in one hour."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grade some papers….one hour, got it?"

"Yes sir."

One hour later…

Ric walked into the living room to find his son sleeping on the couch. He nudged him.

"Hey, Jeremy….hey."

Jeremy awoke hesitantly.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Did you do what I told you?"

Yawn, "Yes, I drank that weird drink and showered."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still tired but I feel better than I did earlier."

"Okay, good, now it's time to really deal with what happened last night."

"Dad, come on. No one got hurt. Can't we just say my hangover is my punishment?"

Alaric couldn't help but laugh.

"No. That would be letting you get off too easy."

Ric sat down on the couch next to his son with a hairbrush in his hand. It did not go unnoticed by Jeremy. He swallowed hard.

"Dad, please, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Jer, what you did last night is unhealthy for any teenager. You are in remission right now from cancer but you still have to take care of yourself. What you did was very self-destructive. Especially drinking while taking a lot of the meds you are right now. You could have made yourself very, very sick with combining the two."

Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay dad, I get it, come on, do you really have to spank me?"

"Yes, I do. Get over my lap now."

Jeremy was reluctant. Alaric gave him a look that made it very clear how much worse it would be if he didn't obey. He placed himself over his father's lap. Ric pulled down his son's pajama bottoms and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. He started with his hand. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…..Ric didn't stop until he reached 50.

"Owww, dad!" Jeremy cried, "Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh we are not close to finished."

Alaric picked up the hairbrush and began the spanking again. He gave his son another 50. He wiggled and squirmed and kicked, trying to escape the brush without any hope. It seemed like ages before his father stopped. He was sobbing with his face against the couch. Ric pulled up his boxers and pajama bottoms. He helped him up and hugged him close.

"Shhh, its okay now, its okay."

Three months later

The Salvatore and Saltzman's along with Chelsea were camping. Everyone was getting along perfectly. Emma and Jeremy had both been going to therapy to further deal with their individual near death experiences and doing very well.

"Hey Damon, Jer and I are going to go for a little hike. We'll be back in a couple of hours okay?"

Damon looked at Ric first do see if it was okay with him as well.

"Okay, its 10:00 now so be back no later than 12:30. You know, the human needs to eat," Damon smirked towards Jeremy.

Emma found it funny, Jeremy, not so much. She then looked over at Stefan and Elena.

"Do you want to join us?"

Stefan looked at Elena for a nod of her head.

"No, I think we're just going to stay here for a bit."

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours then."

VDVD

An hour into their hike Emma heard growling coming from behind some trees. Before she could pin point where she heard it a werewolf jumped out and was running directly towards Jeremy.

"Jer, move!"

Emma put herself directly in front of Jeremy and swung at the wolf making him fly a good 100 feet. The wolf was a little shaken but it didn't stop him from attacking again. Emma put up a great fight but she didn't win the battle. The wolf got a good slice out of Jeremy's ribs. Emma grew furious and threw the wolf against a tree. He just lie there. Emma focused her attention onto her boyfriend.

"Jer! Jeremy! Oh God noo!" She thought for a moment, "okay, I can fix this."

She punctured her arm and fed her blood to Jeremy. He sucked it up the best he could. She was so focused on Jeremy that she didn't see the wolf get up and attack her from behind. He got a good bite out of her neck. She threw it off again and this time broke his neck but the damage had already been done.

"Emma! He bit you. Doesn't that mean…."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be okay."

Emma tried to think positive. The venom began to spread through her body and she grew weak.

"Help me get back to camp please," she whispered.

She tried to walk but kept growing more and more weak. Jeremy healed well thanks to Emma's blood. They were half way back when they were attacked again. Jeremy yelled and Damon heard him. Within moments he was on the path and found the wolf biting on Jeremy and Emma. He snapped its neck. The wolf was dead. Damon inspected them both. He held them close in his arms. Emma was dying from the werewolf bites and Jeremy was dead. Damon could no longer hear his heartbeat. He just held them both and started crying. Stefan and the others soon joined him. No one could believe what they saw. Ric and Jenna dropped to their knees, took Jeremy from Damon and just cried as they held him. Chelsea, Elena and Stefan stood in shock.

_**This is the end of The Little Sister. To find out what happens to Emma you should check out the spin off story called, The Mikaelson's. Thank you as always for your reviews. **_


End file.
